Break Me Take Me
by Sandsibscrazy
Summary: Sasuke always believed in Brother but now a new family threatens to rip all he knew to pieces. Will they be able to help Sasuke fight the demons that he doesn't even believe exist? NaruSasuIno ACCOUNT UNDERGOING CONSTRUCTION
1. Chapter 1

I'm putting this story up as an experiment. The feedback I get on this fic will determine the future of this literature and my writing style.

**Warning:** Adult Themes, Child Abuse, Violence, Language

**Disclaimer: **This literature is purely for recreational purposes. I gain no profit from the story. I do not own any rights to 'Naruto'.****

* * *

><p>The cold cement of the porch was rough against the teen's thinly clothed frame. He looked through an inky fringe as the icy wind bit at his pale face. Pulling his knees against his chest tighter, he tried to warm up; his flimsy clothes just didn't stand a chance against the crispy wind. Brother forbade him entrance into the house again.<p>

'You are disrespectful, Sasuke.' Brother had told him calmly. The penalty for taking too long to answer Brother was to sleep on the porch all night, once again. He had been forced to do this twice before.

Sasuke rested his head upon his knees, peeking out of his hair at the forest surrounding their secluded home. There was a bird chirping merrily above head as it created a home for its future offspring. He stopped looking when his stomach growled painfully.

The black haired stared at his ratty sneakers that were covered up to his toes by his holey jeans. Suddenly, he heard engines, it sounded like two vehicles were approaching, and fast.

Sasuke gulped dryly; hopefully they would not wake Brother up. The vehicles got louder and louder until he realized they had stopped right in front of his house.

"Whoa, I didn't know anyone lived back here," a male voice exclaimed. Sasuke didn't risk looking up, they may notice him then.

One of them let out a surprised gasp, he grimaced; they must have noticed him.

"Are you ok?" a female voice asked carefully. His grimace turned into a frown. Apparently, they had noticed his bruises too. Sasuke looked up, pushing his long hair out of his face. His dark eyes widened when he focused on the duo.

They looked his age as they sat atop still running four wheelers regally. They both had rich golden hair. The girl had hers tied up in a high ponytail while the boy had his free falling; it was almost as long as Sasuke's own. He snapped out of it, realizing one of these gorgeous teens had asked him a question.

"I'm fine," Sasuke said curtly, looking away from the compassionate blue eyes the girl had. They couldn't be aimed at _him_,never him. The male snorted.

"Dude you look like, 50 pounds," he said, running a hand through his wild blond hair.

"I do not!" he told them indignantly, standing up. He ignored the ache in his legs that came with malnutrition. He noticed irritably that they were smiling at him.

"What?" he snapped at them. The two blonds continued to smile at him. 'Creeps' he thought as they sat there unmoving, 'airheaded creeps'.

"What's your name?" the female asked.

"Sasuke," he supplied. He had been taught to answer when asked a question. The girl's smile turned into a grin.

"You're so cute, I'm Ino," she told him.

"Naruto," the guy supplied. Sasuke bristled at being called 'cute' but he held his tongue.

"Hey you wanna go for a ride?" Naruto offered, scooting forward and patting the back of his bike.

"No thanks," he muttered, sitting back down on his 'bed' for the night.

"Aw, come on! You look like you could use some fun!" Ino coaxed. Sasuke sighed, wondering why Brother hadn't come storming out of the house yet. He saw a light flick on and he turned back toward the two, panic evident in his eyes.

"Fine," he agreed hurriedly.

"Awesome!" Ino cheered.

"He should ride on my bike, it's bigger" Naruto mused. Sasuke nodded his head.

"Well come on," Naruto grinned, patting the back of his bike again. Sasuke made his way down the porch stairs, mindful of his sore body. He approached them with caution but followed Naruto's instructions on how to mount the bike quickly. Hopefully, Brother just awoke to get something for himself and had not gone to check the porch.

"Hold on tight," Naruto warned him. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist. The heat from his back warmed his midsection pleasantly. He couldn't dwell on that much before they tore off.

The wind whipped across his face and never had he felt so free. The trees seemed miniscule as they flew by them. The two golden haired teenagers seemed to have a destination in mind because they never became out of sync with each other. Sometimes they would ride side by side and other times Naruto would bring up the rear.

Before long they reached the city, a place in which Sasuke had not been in a very long time. The city seemed so big. Abruptly Naruto and Ino stopped in front of a strip mall. They parked in two spot right next to a coffee shop Sasuke had only been to this strip mall once and he would always remember the experience.

It was just him and Brother. He remembered Brother being so kind to him. Father and Mother were out of town and Brother was appointed in watching him. Brother was a horrible babysitter; he would melt at the slightest sadness Sasuke held. That day Brother have him a ripe tomato from the Farmer's Market and a green stuffed dinosaur. That was before everything changed.

The two snapped him out of his reverie as they hopped off of the bikes.

"Well come on Sasuke! You must be starving," Naruto reached his arms out, expecting Sasuke to jump into them so he could help him down. Sasuke shied away from the action, wary of the intentions.

"Jump down," Ino instructed as she flipped open her phone, presumably texting someone.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, at his outstretched hands and then he remembered how warm the guy had been. Finally making up his mind, he jumped into Naruto's arms.

Naruto chuckled and set him down.

"Alright who's in the mood for pizza?" Ino asked and Sasuke followed her pink glossed lips as she said it. His stomach growled loudly at the thought. When was the last time he had more than whatever Brother had left over?

"I'd say Sasuke is!" Naruto grinned well naturedly. They began walking through the strip mall, passing various stores until they were right in front of a pizza place.

The hostess sent them a weird look, and Sasuke knew it was because she wondered the same thing he did. Why were these two gorgeous beings with such a dusty lowlife like him? She remained respectful and they were seated quickly. The place was not all that crowded.

The trio was given a booth and Ino made Naruto sit on the opposite side of herself and Sasuke. She claimed that he had 'hogged' the boy and needed to learn how to share.

"So Sasuke, what school do you go to? We haven't seen you in The Academy," Ino finally spoke once they were settled.

"Oh um," Sasuke searched for a lie. He was always alone so he didn't think to prepare himself to answer those types of questions. Just when he was about to bolt the waitress came.

"Ino! Naruto! Hey guys! The usual?" A girl with, Sasuke couldn't believe it, pink hair came over.

"Double the order," Naruto told her. That was when the waitress noticed Sasuke who had sunk into the corner of the booth.

"Oh hey, are you Pig and Idiot's friend? I am so sorry for you!" the waitress giggled as the two let out sounds of indignation.

"I'm Sasuke," he answered, feeling quite overwhelmed.

"Oh where are my manners! Sakura," she introduced. Sasuke nodded to her.

"Nice to meet you," Sasuke gave her a small smile, her good mood was infectious.

"You are too cute! What would you like to drink?" Sakura asked the small teenager. Sasuke paused. He assumed water was free.

"Water please," Sasuke told her.

"Oh Sasuke you are so boring! Get him lemonade Sakura," Naruto ordered for him. Sasuke muttered a small thanks and Sakura left the table to get their orders.

"Sasuke what do you want to do after this?" Ino asked him, her face a little too close to his.

"I have to be home early. I have a strict curfew." Well it wasn't a complete lie.

"Let's see a movie tomorrow then! Around 12 okay? We'll pick you up," Naruto told him and Sasuke didn't remember when he agreed to seeing them ever again.

"I'm a little short on cash right now. I can't go," In essence Sasuke was dirt poor. He didn't even know where Brother put his money.

"Don't worry about money Sasuke! We have that covered," Naruto told him and Ino nodded her head.

"Yea you're not weaseling yourself out of this." Ino told him mischievously. Sasuke hoped that Brother was busy at that time.

After a few minutes of Ino and Naruto chatting as Sasuke just sat there awkwardly the drinks and pizzas arrived.

"Yum!" Naruto exclaimed as Sakura set the items on the table. Ino and Naruto immediately dug in while Sasuke was hesitant. He didn't belong here. He didn't deserve all of this. These people were angels and he felt like he was soiled their beautiful wings.

"Come on Sasuke!"

"Yea dig in!" The two decided they didn't like his immobility. He shyly picked up a piece and bit off a little bit.

As soon as the greasy, cheesy and saucy dough touched his tongue his moaned. It tasted so good. It was so fresh and there was so much. Before Sasuke knew it, he was inhaling the piece and had in finished within seconds. He reached into the box for another piece and inhaled that piece. It wasn't until he polished off his third piece did he realize that the two angels were staring at him.

He turned as deep red as the tomato sauce around his mouth. Naruto let out a whistle.

"Well at least we know you liked it!" Ino chipped in. Sasuke looked at them sheepishly and drank some of his lemonade.

Three hours later, found the trio bounding through the forest at back breaking speed and Sasuke found his good mood disappear with ever turn of the vehicle wheels. They pulled up to his house and Sasuke reluctantly dismounted Naruto's bike.

"See you tomorrow Sasuke!" They both yelled out as they took off.

"See you tomorrow?" Sasuke's heart stopped as he heard the icy voice. Brother. He was standing in the front door way.

"Foolish Little Brother," Brother chuckled at him. Sasuke lowered his head.

"I apologise" Sasuke made sure he did not make eye contact.

"Sasuke," Brother gave him a look and Sasuke knew he had no choice. He followed Brother into the house, ready to receive his punishment.

* * *

><p>I wonder what you thought Unfortunately, Sasuke won't be too happy for awhile. The main antagonist in this story is much different than the one in my other story. I did this purposely. Thanks for reading.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter may be a tad hard to swallow but please keep an open mind. Also, I normally don't update this frequently but since it's a new story I wanted to get another chapter out. Enjoy!

**Warnings: **Adult Themes, Child Abuse, Violence, Language

**Disclaimer: **This literature is purely for recreational purposes. I gain no profit from the story. I do not own any rights to 'Naruto'.****

* * *

><p>The darkness fell over Sasuke like a blanket. With it came bitingly cold wind and his teeth chattered as he shivered. He rubbed his arms frantically trying to salvage some type of warmth. All he succeeded in doing was agitating the dark bruises on his arms. He grimaced at the feeling.<p>

The porch didn't offer adequate shelter as the sky opened and it began to rain. The icy nettled pounded into his head and sore arms. Brother took away his old sweatshirt, stating only good Little Brothers deserved them.

Suddenly the front door flew open and Sasuke wondered why Brother was up at such a late hour. Sasuke craned his neck in order to see Brother. The man stood there calmly and he had a slight smile on his face.

Instantly, and he knew it was stupid, Sasuke's heart filled with warmth. When was the last time Brother had smiled at him? Smirked? Yes. Smiled like this, like the times Sasuke brought home straight A's? Oh it had been too long.

Sasuke struggled to stand up, he was sore all over. Perhaps Brother would open up his bed to him.

"Come," Brother ordered and Sasuke felt a sense of _Déjà vu_ at the words. A cold chill ate up his sore back. He knew he had no say in the matter.

Brother closed the front door with a distinct click and Sasuke knew he had locked it.

"Little Brother," the man said forlornly as Sasuke stood in their living room. The leather couch in front of the large screen T.V. seemed strange. Sasuke hadn't been in the house often and when he was there were other things that would distract him from observing.

"Sasuke," Brother said calmly and before Sasuke could register what was happening the man had him pinned on the wall beside the beautiful T.V.

"Sasuke, you know I love you?" Brother asked, his alcohol tainted breath wafting into Sasuke's nostrils. Brother was so close; Sasuke could feel the rapid heartbeat of the man against his chest. Brother's strong hands griped around his arms painfully but he didn't make a sound.

"Sasuke!" Brother shook him against the wall, "I asked you a question!"

"Yes Brother, I love you too," Sasuke answered. He could not have foreseen Brother's next actions. The man wrapped one of his hands around Sasuke's neck and smashed his lips on the teenager's slightly open mouth.

Sasuke gasped and Brother took advantage of this, pushing his beer tainted tongue into the teenager's mouth.

Brother moaned and moved his hand from Sasuke's arm under the shaking boy's shirt. Something in Sasuke snapped at the offending appendage, he bit down on Brother's tongue and began to buck wildly. Brother let up his grip at one of Sasuke's kicked got him right in the crotch.

Sasuke fell to the ground with a loud thud as Brother doubled over while his hand held his crotch.

All that was heard were the two male's heavy breathing. Sasuke eyed Brother from his spot on the wall.

Brother looked up from his bent over position and looked Sasuke straight in the eye. The look he gave him stopped him dead in his tracked.

Sasuke gulped; he had done it now.

(~~)

He was so warm. He was in someone's embrace and he smelled lavender sheets. He felt so at peace until someone decided to bang on the front door repeatedly. The sense of tranquility crumbled with each knock.

The warmth turned into ice as he realized who he was being embraced by. Brother held him tightly, his strong arms almost hurting his abdomen. The lavender smell melted into sweat and a faint bloody smell. Sasuke noticed Brother in horror. He was completely naked, as was the teenager.

Sasuke instantly seized up. That would explain the blood smell. The knocking on the door got louder. Suddenly, Brother sat up.

"Stay," Brother ordered as he got up out of the bed. Sasuke didn't think he could move anyway. Brother got up out of the bed and yanked some pants on. He fixed his hair quickly, pulling the sweaty strand into his usual pony tail and tying them behind his back.

Outside, Brother opened the door. Two blonds greeted him with a grin.

"Hi, you must be Sasuke's dad. We have a date with him today," a blond girl giggled from the bottom of his porch. A blond male was obviously checking his chest out. Two four-wheelers sat behind them.

"I'm his Brother. Please don't age me so much," Brother chuckled a bit. "I'm sorry, Sasuke is feeling a tad under the weather," Brother lied with a slight smile.

"Oh. I'm sorry!" The blond girl colored as she apologized.

"Hey, I'm Naruto. That's Ino," the blond male introduced.

"Itachi, nice to meet you," Brother smiled kindly at them but his eyes narrowed a bit when he heard movement in the house.

"Tell Sasuke to get better soon! We'll miss him today!" Ino told him as she waved. The two began to mount their bikes and revved them up. The teenagers waved as they rode away from the house.

Brother smirked as they left but it instantly fell when he heard the kitchen sink running. He quickly made his way through the living room and into the kitchen.

Sasuke was running some water over a cloth and dabbing at his sweaty bruised body. He was wearing some old jogging pants he had found in his room.

"Sasuke, your friends came by," Brother informed him as he grabbed the rag from Sasuke's shaking hands. He began to dab at the teenager's rapidly beating chest.

"Did they?" Sasuke asked while wincing when Brother went over a particularly shallow bruise.

"I told you to stay," Brother reminded him as he wrung out the cloth in the sink. Sasuke held his head.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. He just felt so grimy and was in so much pain. The cool water he knew the sink would offer just sounded too enticing. Brother clucked his tongue.

"Foolish Little Brother you disappoint me," Brother informed him as he stepped away from the aching teenager. Sasuke hung his head further. Of all the beatings he got and what had happened last night, nothing could compare to the sting he got at Brother's disapproval,

"Go take a shower you are disgusting," Sasuke nodded and went to do just that as Brother's cold eyes bore into his bruise darkened back.

The warm water fell across his aching body, pounding into his raw skin. He hadn't had a shower in quite a while and stood under the spray.

Two sharp raps on the bathroom door almost made Sasuke fall.

"Wash your hair, Foolish Little Brother." How did he know Sasuke wasn't washing himself? Brother didn't say anything more and Sasuke assumed he went away from the door.

Sasuke grabbed Brother's shampoo bottle, popped in open and squirted some on his hand. He lathered his hair up and rinsed it quickly. He didn't want to stay in the shower too long before brother became agitated.

He shut the water off and stepped out, ignored the pain shooting up his spine. He stood in front of the bathroom mirror. His cheeks were sunken into the grey complexion his face held. His dark hair framed the unhealthy face. Sasuke glanced down, unable to look at himself anymore.

_I'm hideous. _He told himself. Yet Brother showed him affection. The man was so good to him; he was undeserving of his attention.

Sasuke put the dirty jogging pants back on and left the bathroom.

"Sasuke come sit down," Brother was sitting at the kitchen table, gesturing toward the seat across from himself. Sasuke obliged, shakily pulling out the chair and sitting on the cold seat.

"I bought you something Sasuke," Brother informed him, getting up from the table and opening their large refrigerator. A present? Sasuke smiled. Brother sat a plate full of tomatoes on the table. Sasuke's eyes widened. The dozen was ripe and plump, the shiny red skin gleaming at him.

"Go on," Brother encouraged. Sasuke hesitantly picked one up and bit into the plump vegetable. The flesh broke into his mouth and the cool juices slid down his throat. After a few minutes he had finished it. He ate two more before he sat back in his chair satisfied. Brother picked up another one and held it out to him.

Sasuke gripped it in his hand and forced his down, his stomach beginning to lurch at the excess food. Brother kept handing him tomatoes until he had finished all twelve. Sasuke felt lightheaded with nausea and his throat was tightening. Brother smiled at him.

"It's just like old times isn't it?" Brother inquired as Sasuke began to gag. The teenager didn't answer him and bent over his chair. Sasuke wetly retched all he had eaten out onto the kitchen floor much to Brother's mortification.

"Sasuke! What a disrespectful Little Brother you are!" Brother exclaimed, standing up from his seat. Sasuke whimpered as he curled in on himself at the table seat.

"Pathetic," Brother admonished. Then what he said next made Sasuke's blood run cold.

"Eat it."

"I'll clean it up, Brother. I'm sorry." Sasuke pleaded with his eyes, tears beginning to gather up in his eyes.

"Do not disrespect me further Sasuke," Brother warned, pulling Sasuke out of the seat and throwing him on the floor. Sasuke sobbed fully now but leaned down to eat it anyway. He would not disrespect Brother again.

(~~)

Later in the night, Sasuke lay in Brother's bed. Thankfully, the man had his back turned from the teen, leaving Sasuke free to move around a bit.

Sasuke looked at the long dark chocolate hair splayed across Brother's unmarred back. Sasuke remembered playing with Brother's hair when they were younger. He would braid it while Brother finished up his homework. Sasuke wouldn't dare touch Brother's hair now.

He broke out of his musing when he heard faint tapping at Brother's window. He rolled out of the bed and pulled on those jogging pants to inspect. He nearly screamed when he saw Naruto's face grinning at him through the window. He slowly, as to not wake Brother, pushed the window up.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke hissed quietly. Naruto put a finger up to his mouth opened his arms.

"No way!" Sasuke exclaimed quietly and Brother made a small snort causing the two teens to let out a sigh of relief.

"Hurry!" Naruto whispered. Sasuke weighed his options. He decided that as long as Naruto had him back before Brother woke up he'd be fine.

Sasuke climbed through the window and fell ungracefully into Naruto's arms. The teenager noticed a yellow BMW parked beside the window and he looked at it in awe. He let out a sharp gasp when Naruto swept him up and carried him to the yellow BMW.

Ino slid out from the passenger seat and opened the back seat for Naruto to sit Sasuke on. The dark haired teenager sunk into the warm comfy seats but soon remembered himself. He buckled his seat belt.

Naruto slid into the driver's seat while Ino got into the passenger's seat. Then they sped out of the forest.

"Sasuke…" Naruto began after a few minutes of silence. The addressed teenager straightened.

"Is Itachi," Sasuke violently flinched at the name, "hurting you?"

"No, he would never do anything to hurt me." Sasuke dug up the lie he told himself for years. Ino flipped around in her chair and glared at him.

"Sasuke don't lie to us," she boomed, and then she saw his fearful expression and softened he own.

"Sorry, but really Sasuke we know what he's doing to you. At least a little bit." Ino told him sadly. Sasuke swallowed. _Oh you sure dug yourself into a big hole this time. _

"He doesn't do anything," Sasuke muttered.

"Oh really?" Naruto said huskily, glaring at him through the rear view mirror. "Then tell me why the hell you were in his bed. _Naked_?"

"What?" Ino exclaimed from her seat, staring at Sasuke wide eyed. Sasuke's snapped.

"**Shut the hell up Idiot!** _**What the fuck do you know?"**_ Sasuke hollered, breathing deeply. The car fell eerily silent.

Naruto and Ino looked at him, flabbergasted. Ino was the first to speak.

"Sasuke, please calm down. We meant no offense." She tried to put a comforting hand on his leg but he haggardly flinched away.

"Yeah Sasuke. That's why we called the police. He needs to stop polluting you," Naruto informed him.

_Police. No…Brother didn't deserve that._

"No! You can't do that!" Sasuke snatched off his seat belt and opened the car door.

"Sasuke don't!" Ino screamed and Naruto tried to crane his head to see what was happening.

The road flew under him but Sasuke didn't think much of it. He closed his eyes and leapt out of the car. He had to save Brother in time.

* * *

><p>Big Events take place next chapter. Please stay tuned.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I _know _I should be updating Please, Bear In Mind but this story was just calling me! Sorry any readers of that story! Ahem anyway! Without further Ado!

**Warnings: **Violence

**Disclaimer: **This literature is purely for recreational purposes. I gain no profit from the story. I do not own any rights to 'Naruto'.****

* * *

><p>Sasuke's heart pounded as he blindly ran back home. It was so dark he relied on his sense of hearing marginally more than his sight. He could hear Ino and Naruto's yellow BMW flying in the opposite direction, obviously trying to find a place to turn around. He had to reach Brother before they did.<p>

The bruised teenager felt sore all over but he pressed on. Eating up the ground with his long strides, each impact his feet made on the ground jostled his aching body painfully. Blood dripped down his face and hands from where he hit the pavement. The metallic liquid felt disgusting on his skin. It cascaded down his bare chest and was stopped by his dirty jogging pants.

He sighed in relief as he approached the tree line. It became increasingly hard to breath for the teenager, his chest restricted sharply with each intake of breath.

As he ran he heard sirens and he gulped as he picked up speed, rocketing himself toward the shrill sounds. As he broke free of the forest into the clearing he was so familiar with the gravity of the situation hit him. There were two cop cars positioned around their porch. Four cops were behind the cars; two behind each with their guns drawn on Brother.

The man was at the top of the porch, his own pistol drawn on the cop that seemed to be trying to tell him something. Sasuke couldn't hear anything, only muffled sounds as he flew past the barricade. He ignored the policemen's bellows for him to stop and stood at the bottom of the porch stairs.

"Don't arrest Brother! He hasn't done anything wrong!" Sasuke exclaimed at the tense cops. He could hear Brother's labored breathing as he descended the porch stairs. With the combination of the pain in his chest and the blaring sirens Sasuke could hardly concentrate.

"Get out of the way boy!" an old police man warned tightening his grip on the steel black pistol, aiming the firearm straight at the man behind Sasuke.

"Foolish Little Brother," he felt Brother's harsh whisper into his ear before he found himself caught into a chokehold. He coughed violently and Brother tightened his grip.

He gasped as the pressure on his neck became almost too much. Involuntary tears sprung to his eyes as he felt the cool metal head of Brother's pistol rest on his temple.

"Your next move will determine the life of a young child," Brother informed the officers, boldly curling his thin finger against the trigger.

"Put down the pistol Mr. Uchiha," the officer ordered him calmly, his eyes stony a brown.

"Sasuke!" Ah, so Naruto and Ino had arrived. The two came running from where their car was parked a few feet away from the officers were positioned.

"Stay back!" The same cop ordered them but it was too late. Brother had his pistol now fixed on Naruto. The blond held up his hands in surrender.

"Hey man chill out!" Sasuke took the distraction as his chance. He jammed his elbow as hard as he could into Brother's stomach. Suddenly a gun went off.

All he could glean was an onslaught of gunshots, blinding pain, and a heavy fall into the dirt ground below.

(~~)

It was warm. That much he knew. It also smelled very sterile. Like the time he had spilled antiseptic on the bathroom floor. Brother definitely did not appreciate that. Sasuke could barely walk the next day. Sasuke spent the day reprimanding himself for making such a foolish and clumsy mistake.

He sunk further into the firm bed. Suddenly it occurred to him. The running, Brother with the gun and the mind numbing pain as he curled in on himself and realized he may die.

The bright lights of the room assaulted his eyes as he snapped them open. Sasuke took a quick look around. He seemed to be in hospital room. His eyes widened when he realized he had exposed Brother's secret.

Salty tears gathered in his eyes. No matter how hard he tried he always failed Brother. The water began to overflow and cascade down his bandaged cheeks. The excess water soaked the cotton and revealed the red color underneath. It stung but Sasuke couldn't get himself to stop.

Suddenly, the door opened and Sasuke lifted his arms to wipe away the fluid. The strain caused dull pain to shoot up the appendages but he ignored that. A woman in a doctor's coat came in through the open door, her honey colored hair tied back into two ponytails behind her back.

"Where's Brother?" Sasuke asked her, demanding an answer with his watery eyes.

"Hi Sasuke. I'm Dr. Senju but please feel free call me Tsunade." The woman ignored his question as she adjusted his IV drip.

"Where is my brother?" Sasuke asked again, much more heated this time. He clenched the white bed sheets irritably, silently willing her to answer his question.

"Don't worry about him at the moment." Sasuke shook his head. That would be impossible right now.

"Is he ok?" Sasuke pressed.

"Your brother is fine." Tsunade snipped but then her gaze immediately softened. This kid didn't need hostility right now.

"Let's focus on Sasuke right now ok?" Tsunade suggested, pulling up a visiting chair next to his bed. Sasuke shallowly nodded his head.

"How often did Mr. Uchiha get physical with you?" Tsunade began once she was comfy.

"Physical?" Sasuke asked innocently as he gazed at her with large glistening eyes. Tsunade was not impressed.

"Answer my question brat."

"Occasionally." Sasuke admitted, actually it was nearly every day but she didn't need to know that. Tsunade knew he was lying. She also knew this type of questioning wasn't getting her anywhere so she decided to approach the boy using different tactic.

"Sasuke, how old are you?" Tsunade asked. That question was easy enough, she reasoned. Meanwhile Sasuke had to pause and think about that. The last birthday he remembered celebrating was his '8th' celebration. Brother had made him wear a party hat and pretended the teen was young again. He even made him go to bed by seven. A strict curfew Mother and Father had instilled on him at that age. Tsunade cleared her throat and he jumped a bit, agitating his wounds.

The only visible portion of Sasuke's face was his eyes and his ears. His ears were a flaming red.

"I'm not sure," he admitted, ashamed of himself. Tsunade nodded her head. God she wanted to beat Itachi within an inch of his life! She reigned in her anger though and concentrated on the questions.

"That's alright. Do you go to school?" Tsunade had to ask. His wounds were so extensive a teacher surely had to have picked up on them. If they did not notice the bruises then the large black bags underneath his eyes or even the sunken in cheeks should have stood out. Sasuke shook his head, turning his face away from her. These questions were too prying, too uncomfortable.

"Any relative you can temporarily live with?" Tsunade inquired. Sasuke shook his head, now he was getting irritated. Brother was all he had! She should know that.

"He can always stay with us," a man with brown hair and kind charcoal eyes walked in.

"Iruka are you sure? I mean you already have those two…" Tsunade trailed off vaguely as the man addressed as 'Iruka' approached Sasuke.

"Hi Sasuke. Ino and Naruto have told me so much about you," Iruka held out his hand. Sasuke didn't want to be rude so he uncurled his hand from the bed sheet and grasped the tan man's.

"Are you their friend?" Sasuke inquired quietly, immediately ducking his head shyly at his prying.

"You could say that. I'm also their father." Iruka told him kindly, his smile crinkling up the scar that spanned across his nose.

Sasuke eyes widened. He only looked a few years older than them. Besides that he had no physical features that would denote that they were relative. Iruka must have seen his surprise because he laughed softly.

"I'm their legal guardian Sasuke." Iruka shifted his weight to his other foot, feeling it fall asleep a bit.

"He's an emergency contact Sasuke and he would like to offer you a place to sleep." Tsunade added from her seat. Iruka nodded.

"Would you like to stay with us? If only for a little while Sasuke?" Iruka offered. Sasuke couldn't believe it. Were people really this stupid? This man would offer his home to a complete stranger? Especially for one so tainted. Sasuke knew he was dirty. He didn't understand why this pure man would want to taint himself and his own children.

"Can I stay with Brother?" Sasuke asked instead. Tsunade's shook her head sadly.

"I'm sorry Sasuke he can't take care of you right now." She looked him in the eye to convey this. Sasuke immediately looked away and decided he could accept this for now. But when Brother got better he would demand to go back with him. Brother needed him.

"My door is open to you Sasuke," Iruka reminded as Tsunade got up. Sasuke nodded his head. He had nowhere else to stay and he was pretty sure they wouldn't let him sit with Brother in his hospital bed.

"I won't be a burden to you." Sasuke promised, loosening his tense muscles and sinking into the firm bed once again.

"You'll get discharged in tomorrow. Count yourself lucky the bullet only grazed your arm," and with those parting words Tsunade left the room. As soon as the door clicked shut Iruka reached for Sasuke's hand. The dark haired teenager immediately tensed up, his hands gripping the sheet to the point the veins in them bulged out. Iruka gazed at him with such warm eyes he had to look away.

"Sasuke, it's ok. You don't have to live in fear anymore." Iruka gently grasped his hand. He stroked the teen's small hand with his thumb.

The next morning found Sasuke realizing the extent of his injuries. As he put on the clothes Iruka had brought him he took in the various bandages. The ones on his face were changed by the doctor two hours ago while he was napping. His whole chest was wrapped up in the cotton cloth. His arms and feet were bound also. Apparently he had run them raw the night before. There was only a dull throb in them right now.

Sasuke had locked himself in the small conjoined bathroom of the hospital room and shook off his robe. He refused to look at himself in the mirror above the porcelain sink.

He slid the t-shirt on slowly, mindful of his wounds. Sasuke realized that Iruka had put boxers with the bundle of clothes. Sasuke found himself putting these on quickly, drinking in the delicious feeling.

He couldn't remember the last time he had worn underwear. Brother had hid the majority of his clothes. Brother told him that spoiled Little Brothers do not deserve such clothing. Sasuke agreed.

He pulled on the pants quickly to stop himself from thinking about Brother. The clean clothes felt weird to him, having worn the same thing for weeks at a time.

Not wanting to keep Iruka waiting, he picked his gown up off the floor and exited the room. Iruka was sitting in the visitor's chair but as soon as he noticed Sasuke he stood up.

"Let's go Sasuke," Iruka grabbed the gown from Sasuke's hand and placed it on the hospital bed.

The walk through the hospital was very awkward but Sasuke didn't find it his place to say anything. Besides, Iruka seemed to be lost in his own world. They arrived at a black car before he knew it. Sasuke couldn't even remember going outside.

Iruka had the passenger's door open for him. He smiled at him, letting Sasuke take his time.

Hesitantly, Sasuke approached the opening of the car. He gazed inside at the eggshell leather seats and quickly looked away. Not only did he feel out of place he felt like he was betraying Brother somehow. The teen swallowed audibly and mentally apologized to Brother. He climbed into the small car.

The bang that resounded when Iruka shut the car door made startled Sasuke so severely he bit his tongue. Luckily it didn't draw blood but it did draw the attention of Iruka. He glanced over worriedly and then once he deemed Sasuke ok he buckled up and turned on the car.

"Put your seat belt on, please" Iruka asked of him. Sasuke quickly did just that. Iruka smiled at him. Sasuke felt something within himself warm at the expression. Perhaps he was just hungry for approval but the teenager lapped up the positive gesture.

"Can you find something to listen to on the radio?" Iruka really just suggested but he noticed that Sasuke took everything like an order and the teen's skinny hand shot out to fiddle with the radio controls. Iruka saw out of his peripheral that the boys hand was slightly shaking, as if nervous of the outcome of completing this task. Iruka nodded to himself. He would do everything within his power to heal this boy.

* * *

><p>Well I hope you enjoyed the Chapter! A few questions to consider;<p>

1) Where's Itachi?

2) How is Sasuke going to adjust into his new home?

3) How are Naruto and Ino going to adjust?

4) Is there any hope for Sasuke's mentality or is Iruka in over his head?


	4. Chapter 4

Yes guys, It's been quite awhile ne? I'm very sorry. I have been very busy and I had actually forgotten about this story. Well I won't keep you waiting. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **This literature is purely for recreational purposes. I gain no profit from the story. I do not own any rights to 'Naruto' or any recreation devices stated.  
><strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>Last time<strong>: _"Let's go Sasuke," Iruka grabbed the gown from Sasuke's hand and placed it on the hospital bed. _

_The walk through the hospital was very awkward but Sasuke didn't find it his place to say anything. Besides, Iruka seemed to be lost in his own world. They arrived at a black car before he knew it. Sasuke couldn't even remember going outside. _

_Iruka had the passenger's door open for him. He smiled at him, letting Sasuke take his time. _

_Hesitantly, Sasuke approached the opening of the car. He gazed inside at the eggshell leather seats and quickly looked away. Not only did he feel out of place he felt like he was betraying Brother somehow. The teen swallowed audibly and mentally apologized to Brother. He climbed into the small car. _

_The bang that resounded when Iruka shut the car door made startled Sasuke so severely he bit his tongue. Luckily it didn't draw blood but it did draw the attention of Iruka. He glanced over worriedly and then once he deemed Sasuke ok he buckled up and turned on the car. _

"_Put your seat belt on, please" Iruka asked of him. Sasuke quickly did just that. Iruka smiled at him. Sasuke felt something within himself warm at the expression. Perhaps he was just hungry for approval but the teenager lapped up the positive gesture. _

"_Can you find something to listen to on the radio?" Iruka really just suggested but he noticed that Sasuke took everything like an order and the teen's skinny hand shot out to fiddle with the radio controls. Iruka saw out of his peripheral that the boys hand was slightly shaking, as if nervous of the outcome of completing this task. Iruka nodded to himself. He would do everything within his power to heal this boy. _

Sasuke's bloodshot eyes widened at the house Iruka had just pulled up to. It was huge! Yet it was very pristine, with perfectly cut grass and white fence around the white house. Sasuke instantly felt more out of place than he had before.

The kind man pulled out a clicker from who knows where and opened the door to the spacious garage.

"Well, Sasuke, we're here." Iruka told him needlessly as the motion sensor light turned on. Sasuke nodded nonetheless, head hanging low. The teenager heard the man exit the car and shut the door. Sasuke flinched at the loud sound as the car gently rocked. He kept his head down as Iruka came to his side of the car and opened the door.

"Come on Sasuke," the man encouraged softly as he leaned into the opening. Sasuke obeyed him, unclicking his seatbelt and sliding out of the car once Iruka had given him space to do so.

Sasuke wordlessly followed the man into his house. They entered a kitchen, which was mostly a beige color, offset by a dark brown granite island set in the middle.

Sasuke visibly closed in on himself. His shoulders hunched in as he curled his hands around his arms. He alternated pressure from foot to foot, unable to stand still.

Meanwhile Iruka placed his keys on the counter and took a seat in front of it. He gestured toward the other vacant seat and Sasuke stiffly made his way over to the bar stool. Iruka stood across from him and stared, Sasuke ducked his head so he wouldn't make eye contact.

"Sasuke," Iruka ventured, "are you hungry?" Sasuke crossed his ankles and swung his legs but refused to look up. His stomach growled, answering for him. Iruka smiled kindly at him.

"How about a tuna sandwich?" Iruka suggested. Sasuke nodded stiffly, he was so hungry.

Suddenly, the two heard the front door open and Sasuke seized up. Iruka went about preparing a sandwich for him. Sasuke would need to start building his independence.

"Sasuke! Hey man, how ya doin?" Naruto bellowed as he took a seat next to the Uchiha. Sasuke was still tense and calculating. His eyes had hardened.

"Naruto." Sasuke intoned with hatred seeping through the snapped word. Any fear that was in his eyes had all but disappeared.

"What's with the look?" Naruto scratched the back of his head with a grin.

"You," Sasuke paused feeling himself so overwrought with emotion that he had to pat it down, "have taken my family away from me."

Naruto looked completely helpless as Sasuke accused him. He had no idea what to say.

"Sasuke," Iruka interjected gently and Naruto inwardly thanked him. "Your brother needs help. He was lucky enough to receive it. He was harming you."

"Brother was _not _harming me," Sasuke turned his blazing eyes on Iruka. "He gave me love and attention." The Uchiha's voice began to rise.

"Sasuke," Iruka's voice was still gentle yet it was firm and unyielding. "Itachi abused you." The teen flinched violently and began to shake his head.

"No! He didn't," Sasuke screamed then he corrected himself quickly. Horrified with himself, he whispered, "You're wrong." Sasuke's chest began to contract and he felt that he couldn't breathe. He clutched at his chest and his wetness began to gather in his eyes.

"Oh shit!" Naruto cursed. Iruka ignored him for now.

"Sasuke! You're having a panic attack, breath." The kind man moved from around the island to stand in front of Sasuke.

"Sasuke focus on my hand ok?" Iruka began to draw circles on Sasuke's knee with his index finger. He was relieved to see Sasuke follow his instructions and looked down at his hand.

"That's it." Iruka praised gently. Naruto tried to creep back upstairs but Iruka pinned his eye on him. Naruto sheepishly made his way back into the open kitchen. Sasuke seemed to remember himself and sat straight up, almost knocking his head into Iruka's.

Naruto warily approached the boy when Iruka went back around the counter to make the sandwiches.

"He-" Naruto paused as Sasuke fliched violently. Naruto grimaced as he retracted his outstretched hand, apparently shaking the pale teen's was not an option at the moment.

Naruto grinned and decided to switch tactics.

"Want to play some video games?" Naruto suggested as Iruka put the sandwiches in front of the two teens.

"Sorry," Sasuke whispered, he had not lifted his head.

"It's alright. So…video games?" Naruto asked again, Sasuke finally looked up at him but he didn't say anything. Naruto grabbed their plates.

"Come on," with that he led the Uchiha into their living room. There was a large couch in the middle with a recliner on the left side. In front of the large leather couch were two bean bag chairs. One was blue, the other purple.

Naruto plopped down in the blue bean bag and gestured toward the purple one.

"That one is Ino's," he explained, "but she won't mind. We'll have to get you one."

Sasuke's eyes widened. He couldn't believe the kindness in this guy's heart. He sat down on the purple bag.

After they ate their sandwiches, Naruto turned on the T.V. The Mario Kart start up menu was already on the screen. With a grin, the teen quickly explained the controls to operate the game. Sasuke absorbed all the information and accepted the controller.

Naruto started the game.

"Now I'll go easy on you since you're a beginner." Iruka came in shortly after it begun to watch, a slight smile on his face.

"How did you win?" Naruto exclaimed incredulously taking in his second place slot. Sasuke had the nerve to smirk ever so slightly.

"Beginners luck?" he suggested, his eyes dancing with amusement.

"I demand a rematch!" Naruto pressed restart.

"Cheater," Sasuke smiled, concentrating on the game once more.

"I play winner," the new voice almost made the boys pause but they were intent on winning. The boys furiously controlled the virtual cars. Ino sat down next to Iruka to watch the match.

"What the hell!" Naruto hollered as Sasuke skid past the finish line before him yet again.

"Naruto, language." Iruka interjected but Naruto continued to scream.

"Dammit how'd you win again?" Sasuke grinned.

"Get up Naruto it's my turn." Ino pushed the teen out of his seat.

"Sheesh Ino hold on," Naruto grumbled as he got up off the floor. The girl took his seat and unstrapped her lavender heels.

"Let's see what you've got." Ino winked at him and then started the game.

"That's how it's done!" Ino exclaimed proudly as she took first place. Sasuke frowned.

"Rematch" he demanded. Ino grinned dangerously. Iruka and Naruto exchanged nervous looks.

The final score had Ino still in the lead, 6:3.

"Practice makes perfect." Ino smirked at him as she reclined in her chair. Sasuke smirked back. He couldn't remember the last time he had so much fun. Not since Brother…

Brother! Like a heavy blanket, Sasuke felt a large amount of guilt envelope him. Here he was, having so much fun, while Brother was who knows where. Sasuke severely doubted Brother was having fun.

He needed to know where Brother was.

The other three occupants in the room noticed his difference in attitude and Ino scooted over to him.

"Where's Brother?" Sasuke asked them but he kept his eyes lowered. He had been taught to not make eye contact and he would hold to Brother's teachings no matter what. With that resolve he got out of the bean bag chair, and bowed, his forehead against the carpeted floor. His whole body ached from the flexing.

"Please." All three grimaced at the plea; Sasuke had been doing so well.

"Sasuke, he's getting some help right now." Iruka explained gently, getting on the floor himself.

"Can I see him?" Sasuke flinched, he knew he just overstepped some boundaries but he needed to see for himself if Brother was alright. He would risk the punishment.

"How about I make a deal with you, Sasuke," Iruka stopped when he noticed the teen hadn't moved from his prone position.

"You'll have to sit up to hear my proposition." Iruka told him. Sasuke weighed his options. He didn't trust Iruka that much, this could be a trap. Then again, this man was offering him shelter so he was indebted to him. Sasuke was partially his property now, at least until he could live with Brother again.

Sasuke sat up.

"If you get good grades on your first report card I'll let you see him." Sasuke felt himself begin to panic again. School? He hadn't been there in years. Brother hadn't allowed it. He knew how to read of course. Sasuke would crave those precious moments he had snagged a piece of literature from Brother's room.

Sasuke wasn't sure if Brother would appreciate him going back to school. Yet, it was just to see him again. He would do anything.

"Understood." Sasuke jumped when he felt a hand on his chin. Iruka lifted the pale teen's face so he was looking into his eyes. He hoped Sasuke could see the sincerity.

"You don't have to act like that here." Iruka gently told him. Dark grey eyes darted away from his brown ones. Sasuke did not respond.

"Come Sasuke." Iruka winced at the order. He didn't mean to make it sound like a command but it was obvious Sasuke took it as one as he instantly got to his feet and trailed after Iruka. Sasuke was so easy to boss around. Iruka felt sick to his stomach at the thought. The two blonde teens watched them go, both filled with sadness and anger.

Sasuke's steps were light as he followed the man up the stairs. The two entered a large bedroom. After grabbing a wooden box, Iruka sat upon the King sized bed and patted the spot next to him. Sasuke gulped and rigidly sat down next to him.

"Now.." All Iruka had done was shift a bit and Sasuke had seized up.

"I-I'm a bit inexperienced." Sasuke stammered out. The older man looked down at him confusedly. Then it dawned on him and Iruka realized how threatening this must look to Sasuke. He felt the nausea within him flare up again.

Iruka shook his head and opened the wooden box. He jerked his head up when he felt a sharp intake of breath. Sasuke was trying to take off his shirt but his wounds were making the task difficult. Iruka grabbed the bottom of the shirt and Sasuke lifted his arms slowly.

"No, Sasuke." Iruka jerked down the teen's shirt. Now it was Sasuke's turn to look confused. Iruka placed the wooden box on Sasuke lap.

"What do you see?" Iruka asked.

"Pictures." Sasuke answered. He was still not entirely sure what was going on.

"Right. Go ahead, look at a few." Sasuke shyly did just that. He picked up one in particular, wanting to survey it closer. It was a picture of Iruka, Ino and Naruto. Naruto was hugging Iruka around his waist while Ino had her arm slung around Iruka. They were all grinning at the camera.

Sasuke felt his chest clench painfully. He knew he didn't deserve it but he wished he had a family like this one. He immediately chided himself for the thought. Brother gave him more than enough. Yet, what he wouldn't give for a hug.

"What does it feel like?" Sasuke blurted before he could stop himself. He cursed himself.

"What does what feel like?" Iruka asked.

"A hug." Sasuke whispered, embarrassed beyond belief. Iruka took the box off of Sasuke lap.

"A hug is…well." Iruka had no explanation for it so he leaned over and embraced the teen.

"It feels like this." He whispered as he gripped the boy. He felt Sasuke slowly relaxed into the hug. He felt Sasuke shudder and with that the damn broke. Iruka held the teen as he let out low agonized sobs. Iruka felt his shirt wet but he couldn't find it in himself to care.

"It's going to be ok," he whispered into the boy's ear. And just like that Sasuke began to believe him.

* * *

><p>Alright, that's it for now. Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you in advance.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

****Sorry guys. It's been a bit hasn't it? Well here's the fifth chapter. I'm sorry that its a filler :o but the next one will get back on track. I also noticed that my profile picture is at the top of the page. Awesome update ! But it's kinda hard to see that photo with this story. They're so happy :') Anyway, on to the show!

**Disclaimer: **This literature is purely for recreational purposes. I gain no profit from the story. I do not own any rights to 'Naruto'.****

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time: <strong>_Sasuke felt his chest clench painfully. He knew he didn't deserve it but he wished he had a family like this one. He immediately chided himself for the thought. Brother gave him more than enough. Yet, what he wouldn't give for a hug. _

"_What does it feel like?" Sasuke blurted before he could stop himself. He cursed himself. _

"_What does what feel like?" Iruka asked._

"_A hug." Sasuke whispered, embarrassed beyond belief. Iruka took the box off of Sasuke lap._

"_A hug is…well." Iruka had no explanation for it so he leaned over and embraced the teen. _

"_It feels like this." He whispered as he gripped the boy. He felt Sasuke slowly relaxed into the hug. He felt Sasuke shudder and with that the damn broke. Iruka held the teen as he let out low agonized sobs. Iruka felt his shirt wet but he couldn't find it in himself to care. _

"_It's going to be ok," he whispered into the boy's ear. And just like that Sasuke began to believe him. _

Sasuke and Iruka spent the next hour or so looking at the pictures. Iruka explained each one. It was obvious Sasuke was much too shy to ask the man himself.

"Once you're all healed up I would like to take a photo with you as well." Iruka told the teen and Sasuke nodded at him. Inwardly, he was nervous at the mere thought. When he looked in the mirror at the hospital he was shocked by his own reflection. It was then he realized he previously had no idea what he looked like.

Now that he knew, he couldn't help but feel positively hideous. He couldn't believe Iruka, let alone Brother, would ever want to touch him. He would hold onto Iruka's kindness as long as he could. The man had given him more than he couls ever ask for.

Sasuke had the urge to yawn, yet this was a weakness Uchiha's were forbid to show so he tried to quell it. It came out anyway and he quickly put a skinny hand over his mouth.

"Sleepy?" Iruka could understand. It had been an emotionally tiring day for the teen. Sasuke didn't respond. He couldn't. A distant memory of Brother ran through his mind.

_A little boy around the age of nine looked up at his brother in shock. His brother had just raised his hand to him. Granted, when Father and Mother were alive, he had spanked him once before but the boy had been at fault. But he couldn't help but cry now as he gathered the dead frog within his small hands. He had found the small thing outside under a pile of leaves. He decided the animal would be his friend. Yet, when he got back from school he had found his new friend cut open on the floor. The organs glistened in the dim light of the living room. _

"_Get up Sasuke. The floor is dirty." His brother had said, looking down at the small boy with disdain. _

"_Why? Why did you kill it?" Sasuke asked, sobs wracking his small body. _

"_You are foolish. You have no need for amphibians. Get. Up." His brother had grabbed his arm; Sasuke struggled against the tight hold. When he had looked at his arm later, he would discover a large bruise. It was the first his brother had ever given him. _

"_What would Mother and Father say? You are disgracing the Uchiha." Sasuke's large eyes widened even more at the thought. He went limp in his brother's hold. The young child didn't want to insult their late parents. _

"_Sorry." He had muttered. His brother let him go. _

"_Go to bed." _

"_But I'm not tired." Sasuke whined. Those bloodshot, dangerous eyes narrowed on him with a silent threat and he ran to his room. _

"Hey Sasuke. Sasuke?" the teens resurfaced from his mind at the voice with a jump.

"Are you ok?" Iruka asked. It was then Sasuke noticed the man's hand was lightly rubbing circles on his back.

"I'm fine." Sasuke forced out, shaking his head, as if that would rid him of the past.

"How about a nap? I'll show you to your room." Iruka hadn't really asked the boy and he inwardly cursed himself for making it seem like Sasuke didn't have a choice.

"Unless, you want to do something else?" Iruka added, cringing at how weak and forced it sounded. That didn't amend his previous sentence in the slightest.

Sasuke shrugged halfheartedly. He wasn't used to making decisions. Iruka continued down the hall to the teen's new room.

"We can go to the store later and decorate it anyway you want but for now this'll have to do." Iruka opened the white wooden door. The spacious room was decorated with all neutral colors. The bed was a dark beige color while the walls were painted a soft tan. Sasuke eyed the bed.

He hadn't slept in a bed on his own in years. The full sized mattress left him feeling a bit overwhelmed.

"Sweet dreams." Iruka left the room, closing the door gently behind him. Sasuke hadn't even moved from the doorway. But when the door clicked shut he forced himself to at least sit on the bed. He scooted up toward the fluffy pillows and breathed into their faint lavender scent. Then he thought of Brother. The teen felt a huge weight of guilt settle within his chest. Here he was relaxing while Brother was getting 'help'. Sasuke wish they would tell him what that meant. He shook his head, angry at himself.

He lay back on the bed, thinking about the possibilities. Brother could be suffering right now and it was his entire fault. Sasuke closed his eyes harshly; his wounds seem to throb along with his heart. He felt angry and irritable, at whom he truly did not know. Before long though, the soft bed captured his weary body. He slipped into sleep.

_Sasuke was running. He wasn't sure toward what but it the need to approach it felt to be of the utmost importance. The darkness around him threatened to consume him as he sprinted. He saw something up ahead and he picked up his speed. _

"_Wait!" he yelled after the person. The image of them was getting sharper. It was Brother. He'd spot that ponytail anywhere. It was the only part of Brother's body that he could see clearly. The man was clothed in all black. Sasuke refused to give needed to see Brother. _

"_Brother! Wait!" The man seemed to gain more distance away from him. Suddenly, his chest erupted in pain. Sasuke fell, clutching at his bleeding chest. He saw Brother's booted feet through his hazy vision. He tried to glance up, to gaze onto the man's face but he found himself too weak. All he saw was the tip of a gun. _

"_Foolish Little Brother." Was all the man said rearing back his foot and catching Sasuke in the side with the hard boot. _

Sasuke awoke with a gasp. It had almost felt real.

"I am disappointed in you Sasuke." The addressed teen felt his heart leap into his throat at the low voice. He turned his head. There was Brother. In the flesh. Sasuke felt his eyes widen.

"How did you find me?" Sasuke asked, overjoyed and confused at the same time. The anger was there again but he ignored it.

"Shut up and come." Was all Brother said as he pulled on the teen's skinny wrist. Sasuke got up with him. Brother incessantly pushed him. Sasuke could hardly keep up with his jabs. His legs ached as he was forced to walk. Brother pushed him toward the opened window. The cool wind danced across the inflamed scrapes on his pale cheeks. Sasuke fought as he felt Brother begin to push him out the window. Brother narrowed his eyes.

"Sasuke, I will not ask you again. Go out of the window, quickly." Sasuke shook his head. Normally, he would listen to Brother but the window was so far above the ground. He would surely die if he jumped from this height. It seemed he had no choice because Brother pushed him out of the window. He was so frightened he couldn't even scream. The ground seemed miles away but it was approaching fast. Just as he was about the reach the ground he jolted.

He sat up in bed with a gasp, looking around himself wildly. He saw no signs of Brother. He let out a small shallow breath. He lay back on the comforter, still in shock with the dream. Had he really dreamt that Brother tried to kill him? Now that he thought about it, Sasuke didn't know which bullet had injured his arm. It very well could have been Brother.

Sasuke didn't want to think about it. Brother would never kill him, he thought angrily. Even though he told himself this he still felt a heavy fog of doubt surface in his mind.

He sighed, getting off of the bed. He smelled something heavenly come from downstairs. He decided to leave Iruka's bedroom; he refused to call the room his. He remembered his way downstairs expertly. He travelled through the house slowly. As he got further from his room he began to feel weird walking through some stranger's house but his stomach pulled him toward the pleasant aroma. With every step he took downstairs his wounds would flare up. Goosebumps spread across his pale skin as the pain racked through his body. He ignored it as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Sasuke!" he flinched at Ino's volume. "Just in time for dinner!" She motioned him over to the kitchen, where she and Naruto had been seated. Iruka was nowhere to be seen. Yet there were pots and pans cooking on the stove top.

Sasuke could smell the food much better now. It had the distinct scent of spaghetti.

"Ino! I told you to watch the noodles! They could have overcooked" Iruka suddenly appeared, hands on his hips. The reprimand toward the blond girl for completely ignoring his request didn't even bother her.

"It's fine." She waved him off. Naruto snickered. Iruka sighed as he went over to check the noodles. Pulling some noodles up so he could see them Iruka realized that they weren't overcooked but they almost were. Iruka turned off the stove top and went to grab a bowl. It was then that he caught sight of Sasuke.

"Oh." Iruka smiled at the teen. "Hungry?" He asked as he put the spaghetti into the bowl. The skinny teen nodded until he caught the faint scent of tomato. Sasuke frowned as nausea overtook him. Flashes of Brother forcing him to eat tomatoes, way too many, assaulted his mind.

"Are you ok?" Iruka asked the thin boy. Sasuke nodded. The herbs assaulting his nose helped ease his tumultuous stomach. The memories began to dissipate along with the nausea.

"Here Naruto, Sasuke, Ino. Set the table." Iruka handed each of the teens a place setting. Ino received the extra one, his own silent way of reminding her that she failed the small responsibility he had given her. Cups were already on the table Naruto grumbled but made his way to the dining room anyway. Sasuke followed after him and once she had the cups, she followed the boys.

Sasuke took a seat across from Naruto. Ino sat next to Naruto. Once Iruka came in he set down the bowl of spaghetti, a bottle of soda and took the seat next to Sasuke.

The multiple wounds on his slim body started to act up again. Skinny hand wove their way under his legs and his body slightly rocked back and forth, hoping to alleviate some of the pain. He ignored the conversation going around him as the family ate their dinner. He stared down at his lap, silently hoping the pain would subside soon. He jolted up when he felt a pressure on his foot. Naruto grinned at him across the table.

"Sorry, you seemed like you were dozing off man. Had to wake you up." The bright explanation did nothing to alleviate pain and Ino noticed it first.

"Are your injuries bothering you?" she queried, putting her fork down to stare at him completely. He shifted under the intense gaze. Her large blue eyes were so full of life. While his own, deep inky eyes were soulless as if the life had been sucked right out of them. He looked down.

"A bit." He finally admitted, ashamed at himself for doing so.

"Would you like any medication? It should help." Iruka offered; he had stopped eating as well. Sasuke had always been taught to tough it out. He didn't need an artificial aid to deal with his own pain. Yet, his body ached for it.

"I'll get it myself." Sasuke informed them. He didn't want to disturb their dinner after all. The family nodded their Oks. Iruka beamed at him, happy at such independence. As Sasuke's guardian, he wanted to teach the boy how to think for himself and do things solely for himself. Iruka felt this was the teen's first step.

Sasuke pushed himself away from the table quietly. He made his way through the house slowly. It was amazing to him how quickly he memorized this home. It didn't take him long to find the bathroom. He avoided the mirror as he opened it to reveal the medicine within. The bottle was cool in the palm of his hand as he sat on the covered toilet. As he tried to unscrew it he noticed the tub beside him. More specifically, he noticed a small rubber duck on the white ledge. Just like that, he felt himself lost in another memory.

_The small child sat in the warm bath. The little boy gathered bubbles in his tiny hand and blew them on his older brother. The aforementioned older child laughed at his brother. _

"_You got me wet, Sasuke" He said with a calm smile. _A cruel smirk. _Sasuke, the little boy, giggled reaching for the rubber duck his older brother was holding just out of his reach. The older boy wouldn't give it to him. _

"_Big Brother!" Sasuke glared at him the best he could but his baby fat ruined the effect. _

"_I'll give it to you once you let me wash your hair." Sasuke pouted but allowed the older Uchiha to weave his hands through his hair. The elder Uchiha smiled down at his small brother as he massaged his head. _"You may eat, once you've satisfied me, Foolish Little Brother". Sasuke stared up at Brother, fear stabbing at his heart as the man gripped his hair. The elder Uchiha glared down at his brother as he tightened his grip on the greasy strands.

"_Come on Sasuke. It's bed time." But the young boy was too intent on playing with his duck. _

"Come Sasuke. Time for bed." Sasuke followed without a fight, knowing compliance would get him through the night.

"_Sweet Dreams, Sasuke." _

"Lay down. Foolish Little Brother"

Sasuke. Foolish Little Brother. Brother. Big Brother. No… He wasn't anymore. Who was he? Pain reverberated through his body. He didn't even realize he was on the floor.

His brother's name; Sasuke's mind screamed for him to say it. But that demon was not his Brother. This namesake. His mind urged him on. That _man _was where the anger came from. It surged from within and erupted throughout him. He hadn't said Brother's name in years.

"It-"he gulped down, unable to say it. The anger within him only seemed to increase as if flames had ignited within his body. He would not fail. That man was not his brother. Gripping onto the shag carpet his mouth opened. A sharp cry rushed out of his mouth, filled with raw anger and sorrow.

"Itachi!"

* * *

><p>So Sasuke has started to change a bit. Again I apologize for the filler chapter! I'm a naughty authoress. I know this sucked but bear with me. A few questions to consider:<p>

1) Where's Itachi? Is he even... alive? :o

2) How will Sasuke's attitude change toward his new family?

3) How did Ino and Naruto end up with Iruka?

4) Why was there a rubber duck in a household with people their age? - The most important that _**MUST**_ be answered.

...

Thanks for reading :)


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for all of the reviews guys. I appreciate them all. I probably won't be able to update this during the weekend so I'm uploading this kind of early. Also, I read chapter 5;

Me: Ahh! Where's chapter 6!

Inner me: You haven't posted it yet...idiot.

Me: Oh right... I must continue!

Inner me: **Yosh!  
><strong>

Ahem, anyway I won't hold you up anymore with my insanity! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **This literature is purely for recreational purposes. I gain no profit from the story. I do not own any rights to 'Naruto'.****

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time <strong>_His brother's name; Sasuke's mind screamed for him to say it. But that demon was not his Brother. This namesake. His mind urged him on. That man was where the anger came from. It surged from within and erupted throughout him. He hadn't said Brother's name in years. _

"_Ita-"he gulped down, unable to say it. The anger within him only seemed to increase as if flames had ignited within his body. He would not fail. That man was not his brother. Gripping onto the shag carpet his mouth opened. A sharp cry rushed out of his mouth, filled with raw anger and sorrow. _

"_Itachi!" _

Iruka fled up the stairs when he heard the scream. Luckily, the prone teen he heard from the dining room had not locked the door. The man immediately dropped on the floor next to the boy. The small was curled in on himself, his mouth sputtered out incoherent words.

Iruka became disappointed in himself. He should have known Sasuke was still too emotionally charged, too raw. His tan hand gently ran through Sasuke's hair. The boy flinched violently, shaken out of his shock. The teen quickly sat up and scoot across the floor, trying to gain some sort of distance from the man.

His chest rose and fell rapidly; hollow breaths left his chapped lips. His eyes darted around Iruka's tan face.

"Sasuke," Iruka tried to calm him down but the addressed continued to gaze at Iruka with wild eyes.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Iruka asked, hoping the boy would do something, anything, which would signify he heard him. Sasuke shook his head his eyes narrowing like a snake.

"Itachi." The word whipped out of his mouth like the serpent he depicted, the venom bled through the name viciously.

"What about him?" Iruka crawled across the floor toward the teen slowly so as to not startle him.

"He's not my Brother!" Sasuke squealed harshly. Iruka felt at a loss of what to do. He couldn't get to Sasuke when he was like this. Although Iruka had worked with many kids that have gone through the same thing Sasuke had, he could not figure out how to approach the boy.

"Sasuke!" It was Ino. Naruto was right behind her, taking in the scene from above her head. Sasuke sharply looked up at the two. His frightened expression melted almost completely besides the slight narrowing of his eyes. It was as if they were mocking him. Showing their beauty and flaunting it in front of him. He knew he was nowhere near their level of beauty. The gorgeous golden hair only seemed to enhance their unique features. Ino had her large eyes filled with concern and Naruto had his face scrunched which brought attention to his whisker-like scars.

"I'm filthy." Sasuke finally said. It was the last thing all three expected to hear.

"Hey man the bathtub's _right _there." Naruto reminded him after he had pushed past Ino. She kicked his ankle, for some reason, she just knew Sasuke was not talking about being physically dirty.

"No," Sasuke began and Ino internally applauded herself "I'm ruined. Itachi's ruined me. I don't belong here." He told them quietly. Not that he had said his brother's name it was like an addiction. It left a sour taste in his mouth yet he couldn't stop himself from saying it. He needed to say it.

"I'll admit," Naruto began because no one else did. He glanced down at Iruka as the man slowly got closer to the dark haired teen. "Itachi did some pretty fucked up things." Naruto ignored Iruka's admonishment for his cursing. "But you aren't ruined or anything. Just a little confused in the head."

Ino looked at him quizzically. That almost sounded like an insult. Sasuke didn't say anything, but his eyes seemed to widen with each word. Iruka was steadily getting closer to him.

"But we'll get you through it." Naruto continued a large grin on his face. He folded his arms behind his head. "And that's a promise." Naruto confirmed.

Sasuke still said nothing, yet his wide eyes were focused on Naruto, almost pinning him there.

"But," Naruto's smile completely dropped and he adopted a serious expression, "you're gonna have to let us help you." His shining cerulean eyes bore into Sasuke's, waiting for his answer.

Sasuke felt heat rising to his cheeks at the intense look. He nodded. It was as if this beauty had cast a spell on him, forcing him to submit to his will. Naruto reached out a hand to shake his hand and seal the deal. Sasuke flinched, putting up skinny arms in order to protect himself from the appendage.

Naruto wouldn't just drop his hand this time though.

"I want to shake your hand." Naruto explained, ignoring the way Sasuke gave a small wince at his loud voice. His eyes, which were sealed shut before, slowly began to open again.

Sasuke slowly lowered his arms still wary of the large boy's intention.

"Hold out your hand like this." Sasuke glared at him.

"I know what a handshake is." Sasuke told him, a feeling of pride overtaking him at being knowledgeable of the skill.

"Show me then." Naruto smiled at him mischievously, holding out his hand. Slower this time. Sasuke barely flinched before he held out his hand as well. They shook hands. The three gathered around him were all shocked to find a small smirk on Sasuke face.

"Ah! I'm hungry! Let's go eat." Ino complained playfully, effectively breaking the awkward silence that was about to loom on the four of them.

Once they were all seated with the warmed up spaghetti. Conversation went back to normalcy. Naruto talked about his friends and their stupid antics. Ino talked about what was going on behind the scenes with said friends. Iruka politely listened.

"What about you Sasuke. Any weird stories?" Naruto asked gleefully. Ino ground her foot into his under the table.

"I once had a friend." Sasuke began quietly. The other three occupants of the room waited with bated breath, waiting for him to continue. "It was a frog. I can't remember what I named it." They all smiled at him.

"Itachi killed it." Everyone's smile dropped. "I'll find another one." He quickly tried to reassure them, saddened that he had ruined their good mood. He was just speaking the truth.

Ino gasped. Sasuke shot a look over at her. She had the largest grin on her face that he had ever seen.

"Let's go down to the stream! We can catch a frog down there!" she suggested excitedly. Naruto was right behind her, nodding his head enthusiastically.

"Yea! And we can go swimming!" Naruto added.

"Can we go Iruka? Please!" Naruto begged, putting on his best puppy dog face.

"Sasuke, do you want to?" Iruka asked. Ino and Naruto looked at him expectantly, faces filled with hope.

"Sounds like fun." Sasuke admitted. The two screamed in joy, immediately getting up. Sasuke got up a lot slower and began to clear the table.

"It's ok Sasuke, I've got it." Iruka waved him off with a slight smile. The teen hesitated, and then went the same way Ino and Naruto had gone.

Twenty minutes found the trio getting off of 4-wheelers. The stream was a few feet from where they parked. They made their way over to the bubbling water. Naruto immediately bounded over. Ino and Sasuke followed at a slower pace. The edge was muddy and Naruto had gathered some of it in his hands.

"Think fast!" He yelled as he chucked it at Ino. She squealed as it landed in her hair.

"Naruto!" she growled, running towards him to make her attack. She threw him off balance and they both landed into the stream. Thankfully, the stream was only a few feet deep. They could easily stand in it.

Sasuke watched their behavior incredulously. They acted like little children! Naruto was first to crawl out of the water, acting like he was coming out of the ocean after a shipwreck.

"Sasuke!" he gasped out. "Help! The ramen! I couldn't save it!" Naruto reached out a hand. His waist down was still submerged. Sasuke decided to humor him and walked over. He pulled on the muscular boy's wrist. Naruto pulled himself out of the water, flopping out of the stream dramatically.

"Naruto, you're such an idiot." Ino rolled her eyes, coming out of the water as well. Sasuke eyes widened as he caught sight of her wet body. Her wet t-shirt stuck to her torso, making her breasts stand out. Sasuke blushed and looked away before he could get caught.

Ino noticed anyway but she pretended she didn't.

"Come on Sasuke, let's look for some frogs!" She stretched her arms above her head. Sasuke nodded trying to pry his eyes off of her figure. He completely missed the dark look Naruto gave Ino and the impish grin she shot back at him.

Sasuke squatted down by the ledge. He thought he spot some movement. He was right; a small frog was hiding amongst the mud. Sasuke did not hesitate; he cupped his hands and placed them upon the amphibian before it could jump away. He brought the small animal up to his face to look at it. It was extremely docile.

"I caught one!" he cheered before he could catch himself. He blushed at how childish he sounded. Naruto grinned at him. Sasuke's blush deepened when he realized that Naruto's shirt was off.

"Nice man, can I see?" Sasuke held out his hand to the Adonis so he could see his new friend. He swallowed thickly at Naruto's looming figure. The heat in his face just would not go away.

"What are you going to name him?" Naruto asked; his husky voice sent shivers down Sasuke's spine. Sasuke glanced down at the frog to think of what he wanted to name it. Naruto glanced at Ino, taking in her glare with a smug look. She pouted and he stuck his tongue out at her through a grin.

"Kusanagi." Sasuke said.

"Huh?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto and then at Ino.

"I read about it in one of Itachi's books," He recalled "It's a sword."

"Cool" Naruto said.

"Nice, let's take him home." Sasuke flinched at Ino's words. Home? He didn't know where that was. He nodded anyhow, standing up with a bit of difficulty since his hands were full.

The two golden haired teen's mounted their bikes. Sasuke looked down at the tiny frog and then at Naruto's bike. He didn't know how he was going to hold onto Naruto and the frog at the same time.

"I can put him in my bag." Ino already knew why he hesitated as she gestured to the mesh bag strapped to the back of her four-wheeler. Sasuke couldn't believe he hadn't seen that before. He walked over and unzipped it. He gently put Kusanagi into the bag and zipped it back up.

He got up on Naruto's bike, already becoming used to the action. His face heated up as he wrapped his arms around the Naruto's bare torso.

When they entered the house Iruka shrieked and threw them all outside. He assaulted them all with a garden hose, rinsing off the dirt that they would surely track into the house. Sasuke protected Kusanagi as best he could. For some odd reason, he wasn't afraid when Iruka scolded them. It seemed that even when Iruka was mad he still exuded an air of affection. Besides, Naruto was laughing with his arms held open. That must mean he was safe enough.

Eventually Iruka let up when they were just wet and not muddy.

"You found a frog Sasuke?" The teen did not even notice when Iruka had gotten so close. He was looking down at the frog in Sasuke's hands.

"I named him Kusanagi." Sasuke informed him proudly. Iruka smiled at him.

"Well I pulled out the old aquarium. We can put him in there. We'll have to get him some food." The three teenagers trailed after Iruka into the house. They all took their shoes off at the door, the mud still lingered on the sole.

Sasuke looked around for the aquarium.

"I put the aquarium in your room." Iruka informed him. Sasuke flinched. He wasn't used to the privilege of owning anything. It still felt as if he were intruding. He made his way up to the room anyhow. He didn't want to seem unappreciative.

"Beside the bed was a rectangular aquarium that had a sufficient amount of water on one side and a pile of pebbles and dirt to cover the other side. Sasuke placed Kusanagi onto the dirt.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto came barreling into the room, "after we all take showers we were gonna have a sleepover!" the energetic boy informed him. He was just in his boxers. Sasuke blushed.

"Your bathroom is right there." Naruto pointed to a door Sasuke had previously thought was a closet. He nodded.

"Oh yea! Hang on I need to get you some clothes." Sasuke was about to tell him that he was ok with just putting on the clothes he had been wearing before but the rowdy teen was already out of the door.

He reappeared with a bundle of sleeping wear for Sasuke.

"Don't worry Sasuke. I haven't worn these boxers before." Naruto assured as if Sasuke was even thinking that. The dark haired boy accepted the clothes graciously.

"Kusibaba's lookin' good Sasuke!" Naruto told him. Sasuke felt a brief flash of irritation.

"Kusanagi." He corrected.

"We probably have some dead flies in the windows around here. I'll give them to Kanibo after my shower."

"Kusanagi." Sasuke corrected more sharply but the idiot was already out the door. Sasuke entered the bathroom. It was just as plain as the bedroom but just as welcoming. He placed the bundle of clothes in the toilet seat after he had relieved himself. He turned the shower on and allowed it to warm up.

He took off his clothes and bandages that remained, thankful that the medicine was still working. Looking in the linen closet across from the toilet, he took out a wash cloth, towel and a packaged bar of soap. He stepped into the shower, taking the wash cloth and soap with him. He quickly lathered up. The warm water felt wonderful as it pounded into his sore chest. His arm ached a bit as the warm water dripped over it but the wound soon got used to it.

He soaped up his hair. The long wet hair stuck around his face. He quickly cleaned it.

He rinsed off and stepped out of the spray. Five minutes found him fully clothed and hearing a knock on the door. He jumped a bit and opened the door. Ino stood there in some pajamas. She had on a purple camisole and some black and purple pants. That wasn't what caught his attention though. It was the scissors in her hand that seemed to gleam in the bright bathroom light.

"Could I give you a haircut?" Ino held up the scissors. Sasuke stared at them. They were really daunting. He nodded his head anyway.

"Take a seat on the toilet." She instructed as she grabbed the towel off the floor. He sat down and Ino draped the towel over his shoulders. He closed his eyes and she went to work on his head.

Ten minutes later and she was done. She guided him toward the mirror and he reluctantly looked at himself. She had cut his hair so there were two bangs hanging on either side of his face. From what he could tell, the rest of his hair was spiked short in the back.

"I like it." Ino said, admiring her work. Sasuke had to agree. He didn't look as sickly this way.

"Thank you." He tried to show his appreciation. She grinned at him.

"You look hot." She winked at him and he blushed at the compliment. "Sleepover time!" She hollered. Sasuke felt a small bit of dread wedge in his stomach. What was a sleepover? Well, he reasoned, he would find out soon.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it.<p>

Oh right Kusanagi is Sasuke's long sword if you weren't aware before.

Questions to consider!

1) Why are Ino and Naruto so hormonal?

2) When will Sasuke realize their lecherous stares?

3) Is Kusanagi going to be happy in his new environment?

**Most Important:**

4) Will there be cotton candy at the sleep over? (Cotton Candy is teh shiiiit)


	7. Chapter 7

Hehe Hey guys! Long time no see? Yea sorry about that, I've been really busy! I hope you haven't lost interest. Oh and sorry this chapter is really long hehe And there's flashbacks so I'm really sorry this chapter is a bit of a filler.

**Disclaimer: **This literature is purely for recreational purposes. I gain no profit from the story. I do not own any rights to 'Naruto'.****

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last Time: <strong>__"Could I give you a haircut?" Ino held up the scissors. Sasuke stared at them. They were really daunting. He nodded his head anyway. _

"_Take a seat on the toilet." She instructed as she grabbed the towel off the floor. He sat down and Ino draped the towel over his shoulders. He closed his eyes and she went to work on his head. _

_Ten minutes later and she was done. She guided him toward the mirror and he reluctantly looked at himself. She had cut his hair so there were two bangs hanging on either side of his face. From what he could tell, the rest of his hair was spiked short in the back._

"_I like it." Ino said, admiring her work. Sasuke had to agree. He didn't look as sickly this way. _

"_Thank you." He tried to show his appreciation. She grinned at him._

"_You look hot." She winked at him and he blushed at the compliment. "Sleepover time!" She hollered. Sasuke felt a small bit of dread wedge in his stomach. What was a sleepover? Well, he reasoned, he would find out soon. _

Sasuke's eyes widened once he had entered Iruka's living room as they took in the sight presented before them. Not only was Naruto shirtless, but his pajama bottoms were hung low revealing green boxers. The tan chest seemed to gleam despite the dim lighting. The teen was stretched out on his back, an orange sleeping bag lay underneath him.

The boy grinned at Sasuke as he sat up causing his abdominal muscles to flex with the effort. Ino glared from behind the small teen's freshly cut hair.

"Here Sasuke, I put your sleeping bag right next to mine." Naruto patted the large black sleeping bag two inches away from his. Sasuke noted a purple sleeping bag laid a good two feet away from theirs.

"What the fuck Naruto!" Ino dragged her sleeping bag over as Sasuke took a seat on his. Now, they both had him surrounded.

Naruto suddenly whistled.

"Damn Sasuke!" the boy flinched at Naruto's volume. "That haircut is fucking sexy!"

"Naruto!" they heard Iruka holler from who knows where.

"Sorry!" Naruto hollered back then he lowered his voice.

"You look really good Sasuke." Naruto grinned. Sasuke's didn't know what to say. It was the first time someone had complimented him on his looks.

He smiled slightly at the boy, hoping to convey his appreciation. Naruto smiled back warmly.

"So," Ino broke through the moment "what do you guys want to do first?"

Naruto had suddenly gotten extremely close to Sasuke. He made a 'come hither' motion with his index finger at Ino. She leaned in. Sasuke could feel their breath on his face. He squirmed but refused his instinct to scoot backward.

"Spin the Bottle." Naruto's eyebrows moved suggestively as he whispered that. Suddenly he was on his back.

Ino reared her fist back to punch him again.

"Pervert!" she hollered, about to deck him again but a small voice stopped her.

"What's spin the bottle?" Ino blushed and glared at Naruto. She was NOT explaining this.

"Well," he grinned as he sat up. "We sit in a circle and place a bottle in the middle. Everyone takes turns spinning the bottle. The spinner has to kiss whoever the bottle lands on."

Sasuke seemed to ponder this with a slight frown.

"Is this... Fun?" he asked. Naruto nodded enthusiastically. Ino hit him.

"Stop trying to corrupt him idiot" she chided but inwardly she grinned perversely. She couldn't wait till she could teach Sasuke all about that but now he just wasn't ready.

"Let's watch a movie" she suggested. That was harmless enough.

Naruto nodded. Sasuke didn't move.

"Sasuke picks!" she yelled excitedly, already ushering him over to their large collection around the flat screen T.V.

He took in all of the DVD's and VHS tapes. One he zeroed in on.

He pointed to it.

"The Little Mermaid? That sh-"Naruto's whine was cut off by the harsh look Ino sent him.

"I _adore _The Little Mermaid!" Ino squealed as she put the tape in the VHS/DVD player. Ino and Naruto sat pretzel style on their sleeping bags. Sasuke sat with his knees tucked under him. His hands rested on his thighs.

"Wait!" Naruto exclaimed as the first preview began. Ino paused the movie, jamming her thumb against the button harshly. She liked the previews dammit!

"What?"

"We need snacks!" Naruto informed them as he stood. Sasuke had not looked away from the screen. Ino seemed to ponder this in her head before she got up as well.

"Sasuke!" the addressed boy flinched and slowly moved his eyes away from the screen to look at Naruto.

"We're getting snacks!" Sasuke nodded sharply. With a deep intake of breath he got to his knees. With great difficulty, he was up on his feet. He swayed slightly from the effort.

"Hey man, are you ok?" Naruto asked, placing a hand on his shoulder to steady him. Sasuke shook his hand off.

"I'm fine." He bit out.

"Do you need some more painkillers?" Ino asked. Sasuke shook his head; his new bangs fell into his eyes.

"You'll feel so much more comfortable if you take them. You'll enjoy the movie way more." Naruto reasoned. Ino nodded.

Sasuke sighed, these two would not let up.

"I'll get it myself." He told them reluctantly. The two gave each other a quick glance.

"Are you su-"

"I will get it myself." He repeated but instantly felt guilty for it. Ino was just showing her concern. The pain he felt wracking his body was affecting his mood.

"How about I get the medication while you and Naruto get the snacks?" Ino bargained. She really, _really_, did not want to leave Sasuke with the boy but she knew two things. That Naruto was sensitive. And that he was secretly hurt Sasuke wasn't accepting his help. This way, Ino reasoned, Naruto would feel better and they could build a bond.

Sasuke nodded his consent. He turned toward Naruto and the boy led him to the kitchen.

"Iruka has a shitload of snacks." Naruto explained as he opened a large pantry. Sasuke couldn't believe he hadn't seen it before but the door blended right into the wall.

The two entered the pantry and Sasuke's eyes widened at the sight. At Itachi's house, there had barely been any food. When there was, he wasn't aware until Itachi decided to feed him. Sasuke shook the thought and the emotion that came with it away.

"Hell yes!" Naruto grinned as he grabbed at the large array of food. He seemed to just want to grab at anything. Sasuke watched a bit awestruck at the amount of junk Naruto was able to pile into his arms.

"I think this is good." Sasuke heard Naruto's muffled confirmation through the stacked food. Sasuke nodded his assent. He wasn't planning on eating them anyway. They weren't for him.

The boys clumsily made their way back to the living room. One stumbled from the burden within his arms and the other from pain.

Ino was already seated on her bean bag. She held out her arm impatiently toward Sasuke. He took the pills and quickly swallowed them. Ino nodded approvingly as he took his spot next to her. They sat in comfortable silence before Sasuke jumped up with a slight shriek. Naruto had accidentally dropped the majority of his snacks on Sasuke.

"My bad!" Naruto exclaimed coming to sit next to the freaked out teen. His eyes had widened exponentially and his breaths were taken in large quick quantities.

Ino glared at Naruto as she slowly reached over to grab Sasuke's hand. He flinched and tried to escape her touch.

She lightly shushed him, quickly enveloping him in a hug. He sat rigid, his wide eyes staring off in shock. His mouth was slightly open but yet he didn't fight her. Ino tightened her hold. She smirked at her 'brother' over Sasuke's shoulder as the boy went lax in her hold. Naruto pouted, an angry blush adorning his cheeks.

Sasuke felt his eyes start to prickle. Ino smelled so good to him and he could not remember the last time he had been embraced so kindly. He had been threatened in a similar way but Itachi had never offered him comfort. Showing such weakness daunted him still yet he could not bring himself to push Ino away. Finally, she let go. Sasuke felt cold and alone at the lost contact but he hid it well. He put his head down as Ino soundlessly resumed the movie.

Sasuke watched in vague interest as the characters danced across the screen. Slowly, this movie was beginning to look familiar. So familiar, Sasuke felt a headache coming on and just like that, a memory took hold.

_A young boy excitedly waved his parents off as they got into a black car parked outside of their home. _

"_Come Sasuke, you'll catch cold," his brother murmured from behind him. Sasuke nodded at this a small frown pulling at his pudgy face. _

"_When are they coming back?" the boy asked as his older brother steered him into the large living room. _

"_Do you want to watch a movie?" Sasuke pouted at his brother's lack of constructive response but he immediately brightened at the prospect. _

"_Wait!" the small boy yelled before bolting to his room. He returned to find his brother waiting on their leather couch. Sasuke held up his prize. _

"_Let's watch this!" Itachi leaned forward, inspecting the VHS for 'The Little Mermaid'. _

"_Where did you get this?" He had to ask. He knew his mother and father would never buy this. They had two boys after all. _

"_Oh Ami-chan let me borrow it" Sasuke cheered. Itachi raised an eyebrow before he opened the case. Laid atop the tape was a small piece of paper with a heart crudely drawn on it. The message was clear and Itachi sighed, quickly removing the paper. Sasuke didn't even notice. Too preoccupied with whatever tale he was telling his brother. _

_Five minutes later found the two in various states of disinterest. Sasuke who was shifting ever few seconds chanced a glance at his brother. The older boy's head had nodded off; soft snores came from the otherwise quiet Uchiha. _

_Sasuke giggled at the sight until he felt a few sharp knocks at the door. He jolted at the sound. After a pause the knocks resumed. Sasuke fearfully woke Itachi up._

"_Big brother wake up!" the shaking woke Itachi. _

"_What's wrong?" Itachi asked before he heard the knocks on the door again. Itachi immediately got up. _

"_Stay here Sasuke." And the young boy did just that. He was too frightened to move anyway. He focused on the singing lobster, eager to find some type of distraction. He barely heard his brother come in, too enthralled with the song. _

"_Sasuke." _

_**That's why it's hotter**_

_Sasuke didn't like his brother's mournful tone. _

_**Under the water**_

"_Big Brother?"_

_**Ya we in luck here**_

"_I'm sorry Sasuke."_

_**Down in the muck here**_

"_Mother and Father are dead." _

_**Under the sea!**_

Sasuke gasped as he resurfaced from his memory. The song played back eerily to him. That day, things started to change. He shivered as the song ended, hoping Ino and Naruto had not noticed. Of course, they did.

"Hey what's up?" Naruto was the first to ask.

"My parents died." Sasuke mumbled. He had come to terms with the fact ages ago so why now did it feel like the wound was fresh?

"That's something we have in common," Naruto said lowly, for once completely serious. Sasuke looked up in interest but Naruto said nothing else. Sasuke flushed in embarrassment. He wasn't the only one dealing with something.

The trio finished the movie in silence.

"Such a happy ending!" Ino gushed. Naruto groaned he felt another one of Ino's love rants coming on. Just before her pupils began to form hearts he shrieked. Ino and Sasuke both jumped at the sound.

"Naruto!" Iruka yelled from somewhere in the house.

"Sorry!" Naruto yelled back insincerely before he grinned. Ino crossed her arms.

"What is it?" she huffed.

"We haven't even opened the snacks yet!" Naruto explained as he looked down at the neglected snacks before them. Ino lit up, momentarily forgetting her diet. The two blond teens attacked the food, ripping apart the packaging to grab at the sweets inside.

Sasuke watched, fascinated as the two gorged themselves on snack food. Suddenly, something hit his cheek. He flinched as it made contact. He glanced down at his lap, realizing it was a cookie that hit him. He looked at it confusedly.

"Hehe sorry! You looked like you were spacing out! Eat up." Naruto encouraged, holding out his 'ammo' for Sasuke to take. Sasuke hesitated before he shyly took one of the cookies. He gagged slightly at the sugar. His body was unaccustomed to something with such a strong flavor. As Sasuke nibbled on it however, he couldn't help but like it. They descended into silence until of course Naruto broke it.

"Let's play spin the bottle!" Naruto suggests. Ino shoots him a dark look that wasn't as frightening as it could have been with her cheeks full of food.

"Not like that! Truth or dare!" Ino pondered this before she nodded in approval. The two looked at Sasuke, he winced under their gazes. He shrugged helplessly, not understanding what they wanted from them.

"Do you want to play Truth of Dare Sasuke?" Ino asked. Sasuke's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. He wasn't familiar with 'Truth or Dare'. Naruto caught on to this and explained it to him. Sasuke nodded when it was appropriate.

"Ok." Sasuke murmured when they asked him yet again if he wanted to play. Ino got up to get the bottle. It was not long before Ino returned with a glass ketchup bottle.

In the meantime, per Naruto's instruction, Sasuke helped the blond move the sleeping bags out of the way.

The trio sat in a circle.

"I go first!" Naruto said and he spun the bottle before anyone could object. It landed on Ino.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Ino didn't even hesitate. She could take whatever Naruto threw at her. The teen seemed to be lost in thought before his face lit up.

"I dare you," there was a pause and Ino felt herself grow agitated, "to flash Sasuke!" Naruto snickered at her slack jawed expression. Sasuke blushed, avoiding eye contact with both of them.

"Naruto you pervert! I don't have a bra on!" She complained with a blush.

"So? We're all family here." He leered. Ino hit him.

"I understand," he began with a grin, "you're too chicken shit."

"I am not!"

"Prove it."

"Turn around." Ino ordered Naruto. He huffs but turns around anyway.

"Sasuke." Ino exhales out. The addressed boy looks up at the call. Ino pulls up her shirt quickly. It was down just as quickly as she had pulled it up. Sasuke's eyes widen as his face grows hot.

"OK you can turn back around." Ino huffed irritably. Naruto spun back around and took in their expressions with a leer.

"No way! You actually did it?" He asked Ino incredulously. Ino smacked him across his face causing him to fall onto his back.

"Ow Ino that actually hurt." Naruto complained as he brought a hand to rub against his red cheek. Ino crossed her arms.

"As it should!"

"So Sasuke," Naruto giggled, leery yet again, "how'd they look?" Naruto was sent flying yet again. Sasuke had never dropped his deer-in-headlight expression.

"My turn." Ino grabbed the bottle and spun it harshly once Naruto sat up, eager to change the conversation.

"Oh! It landed on you Sasuke! Truth or Dare?" Ino asked brightly ready to put the little incident behind them.

Sasuke thought on this. If he chose dare he would have to listen to what they said. He didn't want to take his clothes off. The decision was easy for him.

"Truth." He confirmed.

"Ah so boring!" Naruto complained. Sasuke nodded to himself, satisfied he hadn't chosen Dare. Naruto obviously would think of something for him to do. Ino's turn or not.

Ino bit her lip as she thought of her options. She didn't want him to feel uncomfortable but there were some things she was curious about. She inwardly chided herself. They were supposed to be having fun and here she way, trying to put a damper on the mood.

She instantly perked up when she thought of the perfect thing.

"What's your fondest memory?" This way, Ino thought, she could satiate some of her curiosity and Sasuke wouldn't feel too uncomfortable. She hoped.

Naruto inclined his head in interest as Sasuke thought. Suddenly, a small smile tugged at Sasuke's mouth but it vanished before it could fully blossom.

"It's not my fondest," Sasuke began and the two teens leaned in, "but I'll remember it for a long time to come."

_Sasuke drew patterns in the dirt caked porch he sat on. The sun was setting and it was becoming harder to see his creations. Though, he continued to work with his thin finger because it distracted him from the winds that bit through his thinly clothed frame. _

_His stomach growled and he can't remember the last time he ate a meal. Suddenly, the front door opened and Sasuke flinched. This aggravated the bruises on his back but he ignores it. _

"_Foolish little brother." His older brother, the one responsible for the bruises on his back, calls him from the doorway. Sasuke gets up shakily at the silent command and enters the house that was a bit unfamiliar to him. _

_Sasuke forced himself to pay attention to Itachi instead of taking in his surroundings like he wanted to. _

_Itachi grabbed Sasuke by the arm and practically dragged, because Sasuke did not put up a fight, to the couch. Sasuke blinked when Itachi pelted him with a pillow and blanket. _

"_Go to sleep." Itachi commanded before he slammed his own bedroom door closed. Sasuke heard it lock. Sasuke picked up the pillow to put it to good use when something fell out. It seemed to be a piece of paper. _

_Sasuke looked over his shoulder to make sure Itachi was still in his room. Once he deemed the coast clear he reached down to retrieve the piece of paper. _

_Sasuke's heart sped up when he read it. He quickly shoved it into his pocket. He ran the words in his head over and over again, imagining Itachi saying them._

"_Happy Birthday." _

Once Sasuke finished relaying the tale the two blonds looked like they wanted to cry.

Sasuke sat there uncomfortably as they babbled about one thing or another. He didn't understand why they were upset. That was a pretty fond memory to him.

"I didn't mean to upset you." Sasuke felt guilty.

Ino waved her arms in front of her.

"No it's ok." Ino faked a yawn.

"I'm tired, let's go to sleep." Naruto caught on and 'yawned' as well, though it was obviously forced.

The three teenagers quietly pulled their sleeping bags together again. Ino turned off the lights and got into her bag. The boys followed suit. There was quiet until Naruto broke it.

"Hey you know what we should do?" Naruto whispered causing both Sasuke and Ino to jolt. They turned to face him.

"What." Ino growled over Sasuke's head.

"We should make a jumbo sleeping bag!" Naruto excitedly whispered. There was a pause.

Then, "If you'll shut up," Ino agreed beginning to unzip the middle of her sleeping bag. Naruto did the same. They looked at Sasuke expectantly. He hurriedly unzipped one side of his sleeping bag, Ino did the other.

"And then," Naruto exclaimed, as he hopped out of the bag and made work on zipping together his own sleeping bag with Sasuke's and Ino's sleeping bag with Sasuke.

He got back under the concoction.

"Tada!" he said and suddenly Sasuke felt uncomfortable. Naruto was too close yet he was so warm and he smelled good. Sasuke sighed, unable to move away from Sasuke. Ino gravitated to his back and he flinched before settling down. He trusted Ino a bit. Enough to not scream when she put her arm across his torso. Sasuke exhaled and closed his eyes. They snapped open when he felt a large arm lay atop his waist. Naruto's eyes were closed and there didn't seem to be any immediate danger.

Sasuke closed his eyes and for once relaxed. He drifted off to sleep, safe in his angels' embrace.

* * *

><p>Fuck I'm sorry this is so long. Yikes! Be warned, a time skip is about to happen! Sorry!<p>

**Questions to Consider**

1) When will Sasuke stop acting so uke-licious?

2) When will we get word on Itachi?

3) How come Naruto is so perverted?

4) When will some more characters come into play?

_**Review if you liked it, flame if you didn't!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Well here's the next installment of 'Break Me, Take Me'!

I LIED. The time skip won't happen till a few more chapters! Oh well. My fault. Oh and I changed the tense JUST CUZ I CAN :D Sorry I'm a little tipsy! Enjoy!

**Warning**: Language!

**Disclaimer: **This literature is purely for recreational purposes. I gain no profit from the story. I do not own any rights to 'Naruto'.****

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time: <strong>_"We should make a jumbo sleeping bag!" Naruto excitedly whispered. There was a pause._

_Then, "If you'll shut up," Ino agreed beginning to unzip the middle of her sleeping bag. Naruto did the same. They looked at Sasuke expectantly. He hurriedly unzipped one side of his sleeping bag, Ino did the other._

"_And then," Naruto exclaimed, as he hopped out of the bag and made work on zipping together his own sleeping bag with Sasuke's and Ino's sleeping bag with Sasuke._

_He got back under the concoction._

"_Tada!" he said and suddenly Sasuke felt uncomfortable. Naruto was too close yet he was so warm and he smelled good. Sasuke sighed, unable to move away from Sasuke. Ino gravitated to his back and he flinched before settling down. He trusted Ino a bit. Enough to not scream when she put her arm across his torso. Sasuke exhaled and closed his eyes. They snapped open when he felt a large arm lay atop his waist. Naruto's eyes were closed and there didn't seem to be any immediate danger. _

_Sasuke closed his eyes and for once relaxed. He drifted off to sleep, safe in his angels' embrace. _

Naruto wakes up to a slight tickling in his nose. He scrunches it up and resists the urge to sneeze, lest he wake the boy sleeping next to him. Naruto turns his head to the side in order to evade feeling Sasuke's prickly hair but to no avail. He sneezes. Dark eyes snap open and Naruto inwardly cursed himself.

Sasuke gazed at him in confusion before he gasps soundlessly and scrambles out of the sleeping bag concoction. This drags Ino yet she slept on with a slight snort.

Sasuke's frightened features began to melt as he took in who he had run from. He immediately apologizes and inclines his head. He looks up when Naruto doesn't say anything.

Then just like that, Naruto bursts into laughter, slapping his thigh in mirth. Sasuke's mouth opens slightly. Perhaps Naruto was not right in the head after all.

"Sorry," Naruto gasps out, "but your hair!" Sasuke blushes and touches a hand to his hair. He felt it spiking everywhere but he noticed with some fascination it wasn't greasy. He shyly scoots over to Naruto and the blond teenager's laughter subsides as his eyes widened. Sasuke shakily reaches out and ruffles the spiky hair. The teen took in Naruto's shocked expression and exhaled a bit in a silent laugh.

"Now you look the same." Sasuke explained. Naruto snorted. Sasuke was just too adorable for words. Naruto knew better than to say this aloud.

"Hey get dressed. I have some plans today." Naruto says already heading up to his room. Sasuke followed quickly.

"You can borrow some of my clothes for now." Naruto says and Sasuke follows the teen into his room. Taking in the space, he faintly wonders if his eyes are bleeding. Naruto's room was definitely not short on color. It's painted orange and the furniture was all a light blue, a tad darker than the teen's own eyes.

"Here ya go." Sasuke jumps when Naruto put the bundle of clothes in his arms. He had become too enraptured in the colorful room. Sasuke chides himself inwardly, it would not happen again.

"Meet me in my car once you're done. It's the yellow one in the driveway." Sasuke nods and leaves to get ready. For some reason, he feels like Naruto was doing something sneaky but he doesn't say anything.

Ten Minutes Later

Sasuke sits in the small car awkwardly. He feels weird just getting into someone else's unlocked car but he lets it go. He pulled at the bottom of the cotton shirt Naruto had let him borrow. It was so comfy and he could smell Naruto's scent on it. He sighed, the boy was distracting him. He needed to focus on Itachi. Sasuke felt that familiar pain and anger bubble up. _Itac-_

He jumps when Naruto opened the car door and slid into the driver's seat. The blond teen took in the shirt too big for the skinny teen, the only black shirt he owned, and grinned.

He peels out of the driveway with a snicker.

"I have to meet a friend and then we'll go get some clothes for you after breakfast." Sasuke nodded and then he heard what he said. More people?" The only person Sasuke had become accustomed to seeing for years was Itachi. The man had not allowed him out in public. Sasuke shook his head.

"Oh here." Naruto hands him some painkillers and he gratefully took them dry. They drive in an awkward silence until Naruto decides to put on his music. He asks Sasuke to get a CD out of his case and the teen did just that quickly, handing the disc to Naruto. The blond teen thanked him and put it in the player. The song burst through the speakers.

"**Do you wanna fuck?**

**Yes I wanna do**

**I wanna pull my dick in you**

**I wanna' make you scream my name**

**It is a game, we both know"**

Naruto's eyes widened in horror at the obscene song and fumbled clumsily to get the CD out.

"Sorry!" Naruto laughed sheepishly. Sasuke mutters something and looks out the window. Naruto is able to see the redness on the skinny teen's bruised face just by a glance. He decided to drive in silence the rest of the ride, the awkwardness increases tenfold.

Naruto eventuallypulls up to a strip mall. Sasuke remembers this mall. This is where Naruto and Ino took him to get some pizza. How many days had gone by since that day?

Naruto parks in front of a game store and got out of his car. Sasuke quickly follows suit.

They walk in silence until Naruto suddenly picks up speed. Sasuke struggles to keep up with him.

"Gaara!" the blond yelled before launching himself at a red headed teen. The teen was barely affected. He maintained his balance and lightly pushed Naruto off of him.

"Naruto." The red head acknowledged monotonously and inclined his head. His icy stare suddenly turned on Sasuke and the skinny teen felt a chill go up his spine.

"And you must be the Uchiha. A pleasure." Gaara greeted.

"Oh Sasuke! This is Gaara." Sasuke nodded and tried to smile.

"Naruto you haven't touched him have you?" Gaara asked and both teens blushed.

"No! What do you take me for Gaara!" Naruto pouted. Sasuke found himself becoming angry. The way he saw it, this redhead had just called him a whore.

"I would not let Naruto touch me." Sasuke angrily tells the teen across from him.

"Oh but you'd let your big brother do so? Is that correct?" And that was the proverbial straw that broke the proverbial camel's back. Gaara had not seen the fist coming, thinking the Uchiha was too meek to do anything about his taunts.

Sasuke's fist strikes back Gaara's head and the teen falls to the ground. Gaara's eyes flash and he growls from his place on the cement ground. A crowd is gathering. Gaara is up in a beat and punches Sasuke in his stomach. The skinny teen falls to the ground, his wounds jostle painfully at the contact. The wind knocks out of him as Gaara sits on his stomach. Sasuke's eyes widen at the wild look on Gaara's face.

He lifts his arms to protect his face as Gaara raises his fist. He shakes in anticipation, waiting for the hit.

"Gaara!" The weight on his stomach gets pulled off of him and he opens his eyes carefully. Naruto throws Gaara with a strength he didn't know the blond possessed.

"Sasuke are you ok?" Naruto asked concernedly. Sasuke is shocked still. That close of an encounter reminded him too much of his brother. The teen's breathing began to pick up as he looks at his sore knuckles. He was no better than Itachi. He had punched him!

"Hey, calm down. Gaara had it coming." Naruto assured as he helps Sasuke up on his feet. He refused to believe that. Gaara had not provoked him physically. Sasuke was suddenly very afraid of himself. It actually felt good to strike Gaara down. He gulped as Naruto led him into a small restaurant. The smell of cinnamon and pastries calmed him a bit as his stomach growled.

"I don't want that to ruin our day," Naruto began as they took a seat in a booth far away from the door, "it wasn't your fault. Gaara was being an ass. I'm sorry Sasuke."

The shaken teen couldn't take the remorse in those blue eyes.

"I let him touch me." Sasuke says with such finality Naruto believes it for a second.

"No you didn't" Naruto says firmly, locking eyes with the Uchiha. Sasuke finds himself unable to look away.

"No you didn't" Naruto repeats slowly before the waiter comes to the table.

"What'll it be guys, yea?" Naruto's eyes bug out of his head.

"Deidara?" he screams in recognition. Sasuke winces at the volume and the glares they receive from the other people in the restaurant.

"Well if it isn't Naruto," the short blond man says leaning heavily on the table.

"How have you been?" Naruto asks Deidara ignored him with a wave of a hand.

"Who's this, yea?" Deidara asks, giving Sasuke a look as if he were a lion about to catch his prey. Sasuke scoots back in his seat a little as the man breeches his personal bubble.

"None of your business Deidara," Naruto had suddenly become serious.

"Eh Whatever! I didn't want to know anyway, yea!" Deidara straightens and pulls out his note pad and a pencil.

"Two house specials please." Naruto grins cheekily at the man although his gaze still looks dangerous.

"I'm spitting in your food!" Deidara cheers as he leaves the table.

"I'm not giving you a tip!" Naruto yells back. Sasuke watched the whole exchange quietly. He was confused by the whole ordeal. Naruto's attitude had shifted rapidly and he couldn't believe the thinly veiled hostility revolving around the blond.

"I don't want to give you orders or anything but stay away from that guy." Sasuke looks at Naruto with interest. Sasuke nods. It wasn't like he was going to actively seek this man anyway. He didn't trust the waiter.

"Here are your drinks sirs!" a bubbly brunette brings two glasses of orange juice. Sasuke expects Naruto to shout out her name as well but he simply gives his thanks and downs half of the cup before she's even back in the kitchen.

"Hey have you ever heard of _Naruto_?" Sasuke's looks at the boy quizzically but nods anyway.

"That's your name…right?"

"No no! I mean the manga."

"Man..ga" Sasuke tries the word. He had no idea what Naruto meant. Naruto brings out his phone and turns it on.

"Tada!" Naruto cheers, showing Sasuke the cover for the newest _Naruto _chapter. It was tradition for him to set this as his wallpaper each week. Suddenly, his phone vibrated as several texts came through.

"Oh shit." Naruto groans as he reads them. Sasuke looks at him questionably.

"We need to go home." Naruto informs him as he gestures over a large waiter. He asks the man to make their meal to go and gives him his card to pay for it. Ten minutes later they've got their food and they head to Naruto's car.

"Hey wait!" they hear as Naruto unlocks his car. They both look at the blond man running toward them.

"What is it Deidara?" Naruto asks as he opens his driver's door.

"Can I get your number, yea?" the waiter asks as he tries to catch his breath. Naruto sighs.

"Dei-"

"Come on," the man whines in his deep voice and Naruto whips out his phone. He hands it to Deidara. The man makes himself a contact in the device.

"You better call me, yea!" Deidara warns as he starts out toward his job.

"I will!" Naruto promises. Sasuke shakes his head. These two had a weird relationship he just did not understand.

Naruto got into the car and pulled out of the parking lot without a word. Sasuke stayed quiet. He still felt guilty for punching Naruto's friends, even if he did insult him. Just as he opened his mouth Naruto cut him off.

"Iruka says you have a doctor's appointment today."

Sasuke nods at this although he didn't look forward to someone touching him.

After giving Naruto a thorough tongue lashing, Iruka escorts Sasuke to the doctor. They are called back sooner than expected and Sasuke sits on the uncomfortable paper covered bed while they wait for the doctor.

With a knock, the door opens and a doctor with hard almond eyes walks in.

"Hello again, Sasuke." Tsunade says warmly. Sasuke remembers her. She was the one who was there when he woke up after Itachi got taken away from him.

"How have you been feeling?" she asks. Sasuke flinches when she brings up his shirt and rests her stethoscope against his back.

"Fine." He answers and she scoffs.

"Sasuke! What happened?" Iruka exclaims and it takes Sasuke a moment to realize what the man was talking about. Apparently, Gaara's punch had left a bruise.

"I'm fine."

"What happened brat?" Tsunade asks as she checks his ears.

"I got into a fight." Sasuke finally answers honestly. Itachi always taught him to never lie.

"With who?" Iruka cried in outrage. Tsunade shot him a dangerous look and he calmed down, albeit reluctantly. As far as he was concerned, Sasuke was now his child and he wouldn't stand for anyone harming his boy.

"Gaara." Sasuke spits out the name viciously. Iruka sighs. Naruto was definitely getting punished for this. Not only did he take Sasuke out of the house without asking or telling anyone but the boy had gotten hurt as well.

Tsunade finally turns her attention to his arm and unravels the bindings.

"It looks much better." She murmurs. Tsunade cleans it up and rebinds the wound.

"Take it easy for now Sasuke. You really shouldn't be walking around so much." She chides him. Sasuke tunes her out as she lectures Iruka.

They're in Iruka's car before Sasuke knows it.

"So what happened with the fight?" Iruka asks as they leave the hospital parking lot. Sasuke flinches and pretends he doesn't hear the man. "Sasuke?" but Iruka persists.

"Gaara said some nasty things, so I punched him." Sasuke explains simply. He doesn't look away from the window.

"What'd he say Sasuke?" Iruka coaxes.

"He called me a whore basically," Iruka went to open his mouth but Sasuke wasn't done, "he called me a whore that'd fuck his brother and wouldn't hesitate to fuck Naruto as well."

Iruka recoils at Sasuke inappropriate heated words. Had Gaara really said that? The boy seemed to be too silent to say such a thing.

"Sasuke," Iruka pauses, "I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Sasuke whispers, he wishes Iruka would leave it alone and just punish him.

"No it isn't."

"You're right." Iruka says and Sasuke nods sharply, taking his eyes off the scenery around him to look at his current guardian.

"What's my punishment?" He knew he was toeing a line he didn't even dare to look at with Itachi but he wanted to know. He needed to.

"I'm not punishing you Sasuke." The teen blinked, speechless.

"Why?" Sasuke finally chokes out. He doesn't understand. It's all he knows. He would mess up and he would get punished. It was the natural order of things.

"I really can't blame you. Naruto shouldn't have taken you out so soon. You're still starting to adjust."

"So you're not punishing me?"

"No Sasuke I'm not."

"Ok."

Later that night, Sasuke lies in bed. He was supposed to have gotten into the pajamas Naruto had bought for him as an apology hours ago but he had yet to do so. He just didn't feel right doing it. The house was quiet and Sasuke assumed all of the occupants were asleep.

Every so often, it seemed as though he saw Itachi. In the white room. On the beige bed.

"Foolish Little Brother." It says from its position against the wall. Sasuke bows his head and doesn't say anything. The next time he opens his eyes, the man is on his bed. Sasuke scrambles away, heart beating wildly.

"You are a disgrace. Uchiha's do not run from anyone." Sasuke knows he's right. He clenched his eyes shut, willing the man away. He tries to sleep but he struggles to even shut his eyes.

Coming to a decision, Sasuke gets up and creeps down the stairs silently. He pauses and waits to hear if he woke anyone up. All he hears is the slight hum from the refrigeration. He gave it a sidelong glance then shook his head.

Sasuke patted his pocket to make sure the painkillers were still there. He had taken two just in case. After making sure the pills were there, he quickly left the house.

He was indebted to these three but Gaara's attack woke him up. He needed to stop being so afraid. Sasuke was going to find his brother.

* * *

><p>OH SHIT. Ok seriously, like I was gonna allow Sasuke to stay there all happy! I wouldn't be the sadist that I am now would I ehehehe Oh yea sorry there was 2 seconds worth of Ino in this chapter! I'll make it up though, promise! This was a bit of a filler anyway YIKES.<p>

**Questions to consider**;

**1) **Where's Sasuke going?

**2) **Who's this Deidara kid?

**3) **Where's Itachi?

**4) **What was Gaara thinking?

**(Oh and in case you hadn't noticed these are serious questions that will be answered in due time. Besides the stupid ones ha!)**


	9. Chapter 9

I'm updating this a little early :P I hope you liked this chapter. After it a timeskip will take place. Don't worry it won't be _too _drastic. Also, a shout out to Lexypink's story '**Stolen Kisses**' under the username **Princess Shadowfiend**, you wont regret it ;)**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **This literature is purely for recreational purposes. I gain no profit from the story. I do not own any rights to 'Naruto'.****

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time: <strong>_Coming to a decision, Sasuke gets up and creeps down the stairs silently. He pauses and waits to hear if he woke anyone up. All he hears is the slight hum from the refrigeration. He gave it a sidelong glance then shook his head. _

_Sasuke patted his pocket to make sure the painkillers were still there. He had taken two just in case. After making sure the pills were there, he quickly left the house. _

_He was indebted to these three but Gaara's attack woke him up. He needed to stop being so afraid. Sasuke was going to find his brother. _

Rain falls down upon the sprinting figure in the dark of the night. Four larger figures ran after him. The cool air rips through the flimsy t-shirt covering the teen. His wet clothing sticks to his pale skin, adding extra weight as he pushes on.

"Hey come back!" one of the men yell at the boy. Sasuke picks up his speed. He glances behind himself. This proves to be a mistake. He stumbles over his thin legs and falls into a puddle. He can feel the skin scrape off of his knees as they connect with the ground. The night does not allow him to see his attackers but he knows when they advance. He hears their jeers and labored breathing. They're around him now. One man lifts him from the puddle and turns him around to face him.

Sasuke's face contorts as the man grips the wound on his shoulder.

"Leave me alone." He growls, summoning strength he does not feel to try to push the man away. The man laughs in his face, bad breath wafting into Sasuke's nostrils. The teen grimaces and shivers.

"This one's a little frisky." The man laughs again and this time the group laughs with him. The man throws him into an alleyway and Sasuke grits his teeth in agony. Pain pounds through his back as he hits the pavement. The man pulls at his hair until he's up on his scraped knees. His body trembles from the pain.

"How bout some fun." The man whispers as the other men leer above head. Sasuke places his hands on the man's thigh and tries to push him away but the grip on his hair only tightens. He remembers the same grip Itachi had put on him and he struggles even harder.

The man holds a knife against his cheek and he forces himself still. Sasuke gulps as he feels the cool steel rest against his face. He closes his eyes and a few tears leak out. He heard the man unzip something and he knew what would happen next. He shook slightly as he felt the man's tip poke his lips. He keeps them shut defiantly. He doesn't open his eyes either. The man growls at him and he feels hands around his neck. He feels his airway begin to cut off but refuses to open his mouth.

If the man decided to kill him for it, then so be it. Sasuke would prove to himself then and there that he was strong enough to resist. With that resolve, he straightens against the man's hold and waits for the inevitable.

Suddenly, a loud bang was heard and the grip on Sasuke's hair loosens until he doesn't feel the man on him at all. The teen opens his eyes cautiously as three more bangs were heard. Sasuke quickly gets off his knees. The man in front of him is holding a gun. It was obvious where the bangs had come from.

The men, corpses, lay on the alley ground with bullet wounds in their temples. Sasuke looks at the blood spilling from the wounds. He realizes he's been backing up from the pale gun holder when his back hits the wall.

"Do not fear me young one." The pale man says and Sasuke looks at this killer in disbelief.

"You killed someone!" Sasuke stutters out. The man hisses in laughter much like a snake, a forked tongue briefly comes out of thin lips.

"That I did." The man puts his gun back in his long jacket and begins to walk toward Sasuke. The teen stays still as the golden slit eyes lock him in place. Soon, a clammy hand grasps his cheek. Sasuke struggles this time and knees the guy in his gut. The man doesn't flinch but his eyes narrow before he does his weird laugh hiss again. He stands a few feet away from him now.

"Such a strong child," The man complimented in a whisper, "to have gone through all you have."

"What do you know?" Sasuke asks sharply.

"I know about your brother." The man does his weird laugh hiss again. Sasuke stiffens.

"Itachi?" Sasuke has to confirm. This man could take him to Itachi! He quickly glances down at the corpses around him. However…

"Come with me child." The man offers.

Sasuke considers. This man could take him to Itachi. Sasuke begins to walk toward the man then stops right in front of him. Sasuke takes another look at the cooling corpses before pushing the man away from the mouth of the alley. Hesitating only briefly, he grabs the knife off the ground and holds it close to him and then he bolts out of the alleyway. His soaked clothing cause his body to ache and he feels exhaustion overwhelm him. He presses on. He does not hear the man following after him but he doesn't want to take the chance.

It takes ten minutes for Sasuke to slow down. Only because his chest is burning so bad he didn't think he could breathe if he pressed further. He finally decides to rest in a parking garage. At least there was some shelter from the rain there. There aren't any cars as he walks through the parking garage and Sasuke is thankful. He doesn't want the chance that someone may discover him. He finds a corner of sidewalk tucked back away from the opening and sits down.

Sasuke shivers violently as his soaked clothing chills his body. He pulls his knees to his chest and places his head on top of them. He wraps his thin arms around himself to get some type of warmth. Then, he closes his eyes and sobs until the sun comes up.

Iruka is frantic when he realizes Sasuke isn't in his bed that morning. After waking Ino and Naruto and sounding like a herd of elephants as they tore apart the house to look for the teen, he decides to call the police. As the cops search, they go on their own searches as well.

Naruto and Ino take Naruto's car and Iruka takes his own. Iruka supplies the police with his number, so they can call him anytime they get any type of lead. Iruka barely minds the traffic laws as he speeds through the streets. He gets out of his car at almost every corner. He's about to get out of his car again when his phone buzzes.

"Yes?" he answers as he snaps the phone open. He sighs when he realizes it's a recording about Sasuke's prescription. He slams it shut and continues his search.

"Shit shit shit shit shit." Naruto curses as he weaves through traffic. Ino is just as frantic but she keeps it to herself.

"I did this." Naruto mutters as he sails through the intersection. "It's my entire fault."

"Naruto," Ino tries but Naruto cuts her off.

"It's my fault!" he says heatedly.

"You don't have to yell at me then!" Ino says back just as heatedly. Naruto sighs, running a hand through his hair.

"I know. Sorry." Ino huffs and looks out the window.

"Wait! Naruto look!" Naruto almost rear ends the car in front of him when she yells. He excitedly looks at where she's pointing. His gaze lands on a skinny pale teen with black hair walking calmly on the sidewalk up ahead. Naruto groans irritably. Ino had gotten his hopes up.

"Ino you need glasses." Naruto grumbles. Ino inspects the teen that obviously is not Sasuke and blushes.

"Honest mistake." She mutters as they both dejectedly continue their search.

Sasuke feels someone tapping his shoulder. He groans and squeezes his dry eyes shut more, shivering. The tapping persists and Sasuke halfheartedly shies away from the touch.  
>"Kid, you need to wake up." Sasuke groans again and forces his eyes open. He's only successful in opening them into tiny slits. His head feels heavy and he rests it against his knees as he tries to identify the man in front of him.<p>

"Sasuke?" the man says and Sasuke lifts his head painfully to try to get a good look at the man. Sasuke realizes with dread it's a police officer.

"People are looking for you." The man tells him. Sasuke nods faintly not really understanding what he meant. He just wanted to sleep.

"Come on." The cop urges. Suddenly, something warm envelops him and he's up in the cop's arms before he can blink. Sasuke doesn't struggle; he's too weak to do so. He lets the man hold him bridal style as he walks toward a police car. Before he knows it, he's being lowered into the car's back seat. The officer puts him in the back so he's lying down and he shudders at the warmth the car provides. He pulls the blanket around himself and curls up in a ball. As the cop starts the car, he drifts off to sleep.

When he wakes back up, he's upright on a hard plastic chair. He still unconsciously holds the blanket tightly around himself.

"Hello." He hears the pleasant voice. He nearly jumps out of his skin when he realizes it came from beside him. He turns to the boy next to him and fixes him with a hard stare.

"Go away." he coughs out groggily. His throat feels like it's on fire. The pale teen in front of him hands him a paper cup full with water. Sasuke accepts it reluctantly.

"My name is Sai." Sasuke looks away from the pale boy that has a smile on his face. The expression is faked but it isn't forced.

"Sasuke." He mutters his throat still sore despite the water.

"Sai," Sasuke looks up despite himself at the cop's sigh, "here again? Come on let's get your picture taken." Sasuke watches the teen get up. He notices the black belly shirt and capris that cover leather boots. Sasuke looks at the naval ring as it shines in the bright light. Suddenly, Sai holds out his hand. Sasuke looks at it warily but accepts it confusedly. Suddenly, the teen's lips are right by his ear.

"Soon, you'll need all the help you can get. Use your resources wisely." The teen whispers and before Sasuke can respond the cop roughly pushes Sai away from him. Sasuke looks down at the slip of paper Sai had put in his hand. There's a number scrawled on it messily. He pockets the piece of paper stiffly, luckily his pants had dried quite a bit and they were only a bit damp.

A cop approaches him and he worriedly thinks that the woman had seen him pocket the paper. If she did, she doesn't say anything and instead pulls the chair Sai had sat in front of Sasuke.

"I have a few questions." She says. Sasuke nods.

"You are aware of why you're here right?" Sasuke looks at her helplessly but she doesn't move.

"People are looking for me?" he faintly remembers a policeman saying that to him.

"Yes they are." The policewoman confirms. "You gave your family quite a scare Sasuke."

The teen looked away from her. He was agitated now. They weren't his family. Itachi was. When the cop sees he doesn't say anymore she continues.

"Why did you run?" Sasuke pretends like he doesn't hear her. His whole body throbs in pain and exhaustion. He feels like he hadn't slept at all.

"Sasuke!" he suddenly hears. If the chair he sat in wasn't against the wall it would have fallen to the floor as Ino hugged him. He let her embrace him, she was warm anyway. She is shoved away and replaced by Naruto.

"I'm sorry." He said in his ear as he hugs him tightly, almost painfully. Sasuke nods, unsure of what to say. Naruto pulls back and he see Iruka in front of him. The expression on the man is stern and Sasuke gulps. He pulls the blanket tighter around himself.

"Why did you leave?" Iruka asks. Sasuke glances at the floor.

"I had to see Itachi." He mutters. Iruka sighs.

"I suppose we can come to some type of compromise. After your first week of school, I'll take you to see him." Sasuke looks up shocked. He expected to get yelled at, not special privileges. Iruka understands the expression.

"I see now how important it is for you to see him." Iruka explains. With that, Naruto picks him up to carry him. He's carried to Iruka's car just like the policeman had. He decided not to tell them about the pale man in the alleyway. He doesn't realize how big of a mistake this will turn out to be.

* * *

><p>Alrighty, hope you liked it :) Like I said before, this is a chapter before a small timeskip heehee. Oh internet hugs to anyone who can pinpoint Sai's profession!<p>

**Questions To Consider**

**1) Who was that pale murderer? (It really should be obvious though .)  
><strong>

**2) Where's Itachi?  
><strong>

**3) When will the romance come?  
><strong>

**4) When will you have a nice consensual lemon sandsibscraz_y_? =.= (We'll see.) **

**5) Who's going to be involved in this lemon? (I ALREADY KNOW HEEHEE)  
><strong>

Well I know the answer to all those questions but the last question IS THE MOST IMPORTANT. Ahem, anyway reviews and flames welcome :)


	10. Chapter 10

Ahhh Ok let me start by saying this will be a longer than normal author's note so hang with me for a bit. First off I read this story on Fanfiction on a whim. BIG FUCKING MISTAKE. Lemme just say I found every possible fucking typo in the world and just contingency errors. What the hell this story is so damn bad! So, once this is completed I'm going to go back through it and fix those mistakes so people for years to come won't feel their eyes bleed.**  
><strong>

Second, I really shouldn't write when I'm typsy goodness gracious that chapter made little sense! I totally stopped that wack ass tense. WTF. Gomen! Imma fix that up. I thank everyone who's reviewed, favorited, alerted, clicked on this story. I truly appreciate you giving this a chance. I haven't gotten any flames yet and that's good (I probably jinxed myself). Sorry for my colorful language I'm probably going to get flamed for that alone xP

Anyway here is the next chapter. Its a bit of a filler but then it isn't. :3 Oh yes and if you have the chance read my story "Meeting Myself" I love it :D (Shameless self promoting oh yes!)

**Disclaimer: **This literature is purely for recreational purposes. I gain no profit from the story. I do not own any rights to 'Naruto'.****

* * *

><p><strong>Last Week: <strong>_"Why did you leave?" Iruka asks. Sasuke glances at the floor. _

"_I had to see Itachi." He mutters. Iruka sighs. _

"_I suppose we can come to some type of compromise. After your first week of school, I'll take you to see him." Sasuke looks up shocked. He expected to get yelled at, not special privileges. Iruka understands the expression. _

"_I see now how important it is for you to see him." Iruka explains. With that, Naruto picks him up to carry him. He's carried to Iruka's car just like the policeman had. He decided not to tell them about the pale man in the alleyway. He doesn't realize how big of a mistake this is. _

It'd been weeks since Sasuke ran away and the teen was making leaps and bounds each day. Once he'd recovered from his fever Iruka had begun to tutor him. It was simple things at first but Sasuke picked it up so quickly that he advanced. By now, Sasuke was learning the things Ino and Naruto had learned last year.

Iruka was proud of the boy. He was improving so quickly academic wise. His attitude was another thing entirely. Sasuke wasn't as shy but he had trouble outwardly displaying his emotions. Iruka found it increasingly difficult to read the teen. When he had taken Sasuke shopping, the teen had pointed out nothing but darker colors. No matter what they bought. It was almost as if he was mourning something. What that something was, Iruka could not figure out.

Iruka sat back to watch Sasuke as he worked through the math problems he had just given the boy. Only a few minutes pass before Sasuke handed the paper back to Iruka. The man quickly reviewed the answers.

"Nice job Sasuke." Iruka smiled and ruffled Sasuke's hair. The boy tensed but nodded in satisfaction. Iruka sighed inwardly. Gone were the days when Sasuke would crack a smile or show that he even felt anything. The teen used to be expressive with his eyes and now they seemed hard and dead.

Iruka shuffled though his papers as the Uchiha waited there patiently for his next lesson. The man managed to make eye contact. He looked into Sasuke's dark eyes. The teenager glanced away and begins to absentmindedly play with his pencil. It tapped on top of the table in a slow rhythm.

"Sasuke," the addressed boy nodded his head to indicate that he's listening. "You know you can talk to me right?"

Sasuke nodded again, still tapping his pencil. Iruka quickly quelled the irritation that threatened to overtake him.

"What's wrong?" Iruka had to ask. Sasuke had been particularly crabby this week. He watched as Sasuke snapped his eyes toward him. They had so much emotion in them Iruka felt his breath catch. Sasuke tightened his hands over the table in a white knuckled fist. Then, the emotion is gone and Sasuke had reverted back into his impassive self.

"Sasuke?" he asked again. Abruptly, Sasuke got up.

"I'll show you." Iruka rushed to follow the boy as he led him into the living room. Iruka watched with mild interest as Sasuke accessed the TV recordings. He scrolled through the cartoons Naruto recorded last week until he got to the local news channel. Iruka's heart raced as Sasuke clicked on it. The man was sure he had been careful. He never saw Sasuke look at any TV programs. Iruka fought down his panic as the video loads. Maybe he was just overreacting.

The news report began on the large TV. Iruka's stomach dropped.

"Breaking news in Konoha," the female news reporter began, "infamous criminal Itachi Uchiha has finally been brought into custody."

Sasuke fast forward through the report until it was another day.

"Itachi Uchiha trial to be held today."

Sasuke fast forward again.

"Uchiha Itachi sentenced to life in a mental institution after pleading insanity. More news at 5."

Sasuke abruptly turned off the TV.

"After my first week," Sasuke began wetting his lips as he looked at his reflection in the black screen, "I get to see him." Sasuke's hands slightly shook. He was normally not this straight forward but this was something he had to do. After the dream last night he knew he needed to see his brother. Now that he had an inkling of where he was, Sasuke had to remind Iruka of that fact.

"Sasuke," Iruka sighed. What was there to say? He had promised the boy. He nodded. This was what was bothering Sasuke all week. How long had it taken the teen to summon the courage to say something?

"I did not know Itachi was famous." Sasuke smiled softly, the first positive expression Iruka had seen on his face in weeks, although it was a sad little smile. Sasuke knew Itachi made his life Hell but he had no clue he was affecting the whole community. Sasuke still couldn't believe it. A part of him wanted to think Itachi got framed but then he thought about all the beatings he got. Many memories float about in his head. Sasuke shakes his head as if to rid himself of the thought.

The two descended into silence.

Later, Naruto entered the house boisterously. Sasuke was in his room reading one of the books Iruka lent him while said man occupied the kitchen, cooking dinner.

"I'm home!" he hollered. Sasuke winced. He heard heavy footsteps ascend the stairs. Suddenly, his door flew open and he jumped slightly.

"I come bearing gifts!" Naruto bellowed as he held up shopping bags in the room doorway. Sasuke put down his book and looked up, there was a faint hint of curiosity lighting his dark eyes.

"School supplies!" Naruto grinned, throwing the stuff down on the bed. Sasuke folded up his legs to avoid being hit.

"I got you a black book bag." Naruto chattered on, ignoring the blank look he was getting from Sasuke. He threw the backpack at Sasuke and the teen evaded it. Once it landed on the space beside him, Sasuke picked it up thoughtfully.

"Open it!" Naruto pressed. Sasuke winced at Naruto's volume. He still wasn't used to the level in which Naruto thought appropriate to talk. Luckily, it hadn't caused him to relapse, as Iruka would say, and he was hoping it stayed that way. Sasuke reached into the bag to humor him and felt something cold and hard. He pulled it out.

"It's a cellphone!" Naruto cheered. Sasuke stared at the slim technology in his hand.

"Why?"

"Well Iruka had been planning on gettin' you one for a while so I picked one up today." That doesn't answer Sasuke's question at all but for some reason the teen felt too shy to tell Naruto so.

"Thank you." He said instead. Naruto beamed at him and Sasuke feels his cheeks heat up. Naruto sits on his bed.

"So are you ready for school?" Naruto asked with a slight grin. Sasuke thought for a bit. Yes, he was ready to see Itachi and if school was going to allow him that then he would do it.

"I suppose so." He finally answered.

"Me and Ino are gonna show you to all of our friends when we get to school. I can't wait I'm sure they'll all love you." Naruto prattled. Sasuke felt nausea at the thought. The last time Sasuke had met one of Naruto's friends it ended badly. Naruto does not notice his unrest.

"Hey Sasuke." Sasuke glanced away from his new phone to the teen beside him. "Do you like us? Y'know Iruka Ino and me?" Sasuke felt his heart rate speed up a bit at the teen's question. He was too close and his expression was too endearing. He glanced back at his new phone.

"Sasuke." Naruto whined when Sasuke doesn't respond. He'd gotten even closer than before, leaning forward to get in Sasuke's face. Sasuke turned his head and looked into Naruto's pleading eyes. His breath caught as they make eye contact.

It was like they were just discovering each other. Sasuke moved his eyes away from Naruto's blue eyes and takes in the healthy tan upon his face. The six whisker marks only heightens his attractiveness. The golden hair he so adored was messily framing his face as it fell over his ears and forehead.

Naruto looked back with the same amount of interest. He looked at the small teen in front of him. The boy's complexion appeared much healthier than when he first met him. The ivory skin made him look younger than Naruto guessed he was. His cheekbones weren't as pronounced as before. Iruka had made sure he'd gotten his nutrition. Naruto notices a scar on the side of the teen's face but it does nothing but enhance his looks. Naruto looked at the hair so different form his. He found himself envying the raven strands.

Self-consciously, Sasuke licked his lips. Naruto's eyes flicked down at the movement. He wet his own lips and leaned in. Sasuke stared at him, wondering what he's doing. He got a bit closer curiously. Naruto felt Sasuke's calm breath as it danced across his face. He leaned in a bit more-

"Boys! Dinner!" Naruto jumped as if Sasuke had burned him. He scrambled off the bed.

"Guess its dinner time." Naruto laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. He was out the door before Sasuke could respond.

Sasuke sat on the bed unsure of himself, unsure of what had just happened. It felt as if he was frozen and caught in some spell. Naruto's behavior was weird and Sasuke really couldn't understand it. He decided to ignore it for now.

At the dinner table, Iruka noticed something odd about the two boys. Well, Naruto specifically. Sasuke sat there silently like usual, eating his chicken politely. Naruto ate his food spastically.

"Naruto." Iruka called the teen's attention over to him.

"Yes?" Naruto almost screamed out as he threw the rice on his fork into Sasuke's hair. Sasuke flinched as it makes contact but doesn't move to take it out.

"Are you alright?" Iruka asked in concern as he reached over and picked the rice out of Sasuke thick hair. He deposited the bits onto a napkin.

"Perfectly fine!" Naruto lied. Iruka looked at him suspiciously before he dropped it.

"Ino is staying at a friend's house tonight." Iruka told Sasuke as if he's asked. Sasuke nodded anyhow. Iruka smiled at the teen. His manners were impeccable. They finished dinner in silence.

That night Sasuke lay in bed restlessly. He'd had another nightmare with Itachi. It was unlike any he had before.

_Sasuke sits up in bed reading a novel Iruka had lent him. Suddenly, the door bursts open. His brother stands in the doorway. Sasuke feels as if those bloodshot eyes pin him toward the bed._

"_Look what I've brought you." Itachi says dangerously, brandishing a gun. Sasuke gulps as the steel shines mockingly. Itachi glides over to the frightened teen and clucks his tongue._

"_So disrespectful." The man sighs. Sasuke is unsure of what he's done wrong. In a blink he's on top of the teen. Sasuke tries not to breath with his nose. The smell of alcohol strongly wafts over them both. Sasuke grimaces. _

"_Sasuke do not forget me." Itachi says as he trails a hand down the teen's chest. Sasuke lays there silently, too frightened to move. Itachi narrows his eyes and licks the teen's neck. _

"_Have you forgotten me?" Sasuke shakes his head from side to side rapidly, his hair ruffled from the friction. _

"_You won't forget me." And suddenly Itachi is biting his jugular. _

Sasuke fought to calm down his heart rate. He warily watched the bedroom door, waiting for someone to come through and attack him. Sasuke sighed and got out of the bed. He rifled through the first bureau drawer until he grasped onto a piece of paper. He grabbed the cell phone on top of the furniture and got back on the bed.

He found the contact list and his lips quirked ever so slightly in what could have been a smile. Naruto had already put his, Ino and Iruka's number into the contact list. Sasuke shook his head and added the new number. He would call it tomorrow after school.

Sasuke felt an old familiar fear engulf him at the thought. He hadn't been to school in a very long time. Having to meet all those people and be in public that long was very daunting to him. He swallowed thickly. What would Itachi say? Sasuke missed the man deeply. The dream he'd had just proved to him that he was becoming too comfortable. Yet, he had so many questions to ask the man.

The next morning, Sasuke got up sluggishly. He hadn't slept much last night. If it hadn't been for the alarm on his phone he wouldn't have gotten up at all. Sasuke assumed Naruto had set it. He silently thanked the boy. He got up out the bed and gets ready for school. He wasn't sure what that required but he was bright enough to pack up his back pack with all of the school supplies Naruto had left him.

He took a quick shower and dresses. He chose slim fit black faded jeans and a black shirt with a high collar. This was his favorite outfit after all and he felt his first day of school. Sasuke hoped he wasn't being silly.

Sasuke made his way downstairs into the kitchen. Ino sat at the island stools. Iruka stood by the stove, stirring something in a pot. Sasuke sat next to Ino.

"Morning Sasuke." Ino greeted with a smile.

"Ah Good Morning." Iruka turned around and smiled at the teen. Sasuke blushed faintly at the attention but that was the only sign he gave that he was affected.

"Good Morning." He muttered.

"Are you ready for school, Sasuke?" What was with that question? He looked at Ino.

"I suppose." He said, repeating the words he had said to Naruto. Ino was cut off before she could respond.

"Ah! So early!" Naruto entered the room with a whine. His clothes resembled a balled up piece of paper and his hair was all over his head. Iruka sighed but didn't comment. He placed three bowls in front of the trio. Naruto immediately dug in. Sasuke and Ino followed suit more politely.

Once they were finished Iruka handed them pre-made lunches. Sasuke eyed it in confusion.

"It's for lunch." Iruka said as he felt sorrow in his heart at having to explain. Sasuke nodded at him but still didn't seem to understand. Iruka knew Ino and Naruto would take care of him but he was still worried. He watched from the window as the teens, no his teens, his _kids, _got into Naruto's car and pulled away from the house. He just hoped Sasuke's first day of school went ok.

* * *

><p>That's it for now! Next chapter Sasuke goes to school for the first time in years! Oh shit.<p>

**Questions To Consider:**

**1) Can we get some Ino action PLEASE? **(I've been slackin on the Sasuke/Ino haven't I? But don't worry you'll like what I have planned!)

**2) What is Itachi in for? **(Probably being just too damn sexy!)

**3) What's Iruka's profession?** (He works that pole! ...Just kidding)

**4) Naruto is kind of obnoxious... **(Not a question but it's true!)

**5) Any love for Iruka? **(Hey _**suggest a pairing**_ I may decide to put it in!)

Please Review :)


	11. Chapter 11

FUCK THIS CHAPTER. I rewrote this chapter 3 times. Yes! Three times and I'm still hate it. Don't even read it. I'll post a summary before Chapter 12 so you don't have to read this heinousness! (You see now why this is so late.) So yea Break Me, Take Me is now off of Hiatus.

And I bet you didn't read that at all because who reads authors notes AMIRIGHT?

**Disclaimer: **This literature is purely for recreational purposes. I gain no profit from the story. I do not own any rights to 'Naruto'.****

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time:<strong>_ The next morning, Sasuke got up sluggishly. He hadn't slept much last night. If it hadn't been for the alarm on his phone he wouldn't have gotten up at all. Sasuke assumed Naruto had set it. He silently thanked the boy. He got up out the bed and gets ready for school. He wasn't sure what that required but he was bright enough to pack up his back pack with all of the school supplies Naruto had left him._

_He took a quick shower and dresses. He chose slim fit black faded jeans and a black shirt with a high collar. This was his favorite outfit after all and he felt his first day of school. Sasuke hoped he wasn't being silly._

_Sasuke made his way downstairs into the kitchen. Ino sat at the island stools. Iruka stood by the stove, stirring something in a pot. Sasuke sat next to Ino._

_"Morning Sasuke." Ino greeted with a smile._

_"Ah Good Morning." Iruka turned around and smiled at the teen. Sasuke blushed faintly at the attention but that was the only sign he gave that he was affected._

_"Good Morning." He muttered._

_"Are you ready for school, Sasuke?" What was with that question? He looked at Ino._

_"I suppose." He said, repeating the words he had said to Naruto. Ino was cut off before she could respond._

_"Ah! So early!" Naruto entered the room with a whine. His clothes resembled a balled up piece of paper and his hair was all over his head. Iruka sighed but didn't comment. He placed three bowls in front of the trio. Naruto immediately dug in. Sasuke and Ino followed suit more politely._

_Once they were finished Iruka handed them pre-made lunches. Sasuke eyed it in confusion._

_"It's for lunch." Iruka said as he felt sorrow in his heart at having to explain. Sasuke nodded at him but still didn't seem to understand. Iruka knew Ino and Naruto would take care of him but he was still worried. He watched from the window as the teens, no his teens, his kids, got into Naruto's car and pulled away from the house. He just hoped Sasuke's first day of school went ok._

Sasuke sat in his first classroom awkwardly. He had found a seat in the very back where there weren't many kids. The teacher wasn't even in the room and the teenagers gathered, although Sasuke swore some of them looked like grown men, talked amongst themselves.

He wondered what class Ino and Naruto had first. They had first gone to the auditorium to hear a speech from the administration. It had been assigned seating, alphabetical, so Sasuke wasn't that far away from the two. Somehow, though, they got separated and he had to find his first class on his own.

So here he sat, waiting for the teacher as he preoccupied himself with looking at all of his school supplies.

"Hello." Sasuke looked at the seat that had previously been empty. The person looked a tad bit older than him, as far as he was concerned.

"Hi." Sasuke said shortly and turned back away. The person was not to be deterred.

"I am Haku." The person said and Sasuke turned back around to glare at the person's persistence. He caught site of an adam's apple and he tucked that information away. He wasn't really sure if the older teenager was male or female but now that he knew he could save himself from future embarrassment.

"Sasuke Uchiha." He decided to offer. He watched the teen's eyes widen and then go back to normal. Haku smiled.

"I see."

I see?Sasuke thought. What did that even mean? It seemed as if Haku knew something he didn't. He ignored it for now until he heard a few squeal. Haku laughed softly beside him. Sasuke looked around in confusion and noticed a couple of girls coming toward him, squealing and giggling to themselves.

"Oh Uchiha-kun!"

"Uchiha-kun!"

"Can I sit here Uchiha-kun!"

"You are so strong Uchiha-kun!"

They all fought for the empty seat beside Sasuke while he looked to Haku helplessly. Should he respond? Were they rabid? How did they know him?

"Sorry girls, this seat is taken." A deep voice said. The girls immediately deflated as another long haired teen took the seat next to Sasuke.

"Go away, you're bothering him." Although this teen's hair was almost as long as Haku's Sasuke was certain he was male. The girls ran back to their seats giggling. Obviously, the teen had not scared them too bad. The long haired teen turned his eye on Sasuke.

"Uchiha." He nodded in acknowledgement. Sasuke felt that old familiar anger coming back. Why did all these people know who he was?

"My name is Sasuke" he replied heatedly. The boy next to him nodded.

"Neji Hyuuga." Sasuke nodded. He wasn't expecting to meet anyone yet he had met two new people already. They seemed nice enough.

"Neji," Haku said from beside him, "must you be so harsh? The girls were interested is all."

"They are annoying."

"I suppose."

Suddenly, the door opened and in walked a skinny masked man. He had a crop of grey hair on his head. He sat down at his desk in the front and reclined back. Without a word or glance at the kids, adults, he pulled out a book and began to read.

Sasuke sat dumbfounded as the teacher completely ignored them. Haku laughed beside him, that soft sound again.

"That's just Kakashi-sensei. He'll give us a lesson eventually." Sasuke decided not to ask.

Before he knew it the class ended and the kids began to leave the room. He followed them. He felt a hand come down on his shoulder and he jumped. Haku smiled apologetically.

"Look for me during lunch okay?" Sasuke nodded and rejoined the crowd. He had a faint idea where his next class would be. He saw the room number when he tried to find his first period.

As he walked through the halls he noticed a group of girls was following him. He turned around to face them. The girls squealed.

"Hi Uchiha-kun!" one of them said.

"My name is Sasuke." He told her. She shrieked into her hand and blushed.

"Ok Sasuke-kun!" She latched onto his arm and he flinched, shaking her off.

"Don't touch me." He felt the anger coming back.

"Alright girls, leave him alone" He exhaled in relief. Ino was here! The girls immediately stopped their advances.

"O-of course Ino-chan!" the girl said and they all took off down the hall. Sasuke felt as if he was missing something highly important.

"Ino." Sasuke acknowledged. She grinned at him and pounced. She hugged him to her.

"I hope you found your first class!" Sasuke nodded. She released him.

"We have the next class together come on." She grabbed his wrist and started sprinting through the halls. They stopped in front of the door Sasuke previously thought would be the opening to the classroom.

Ino opened the door and walked in. The classroom was moderately full but Sasuke zeroed in on one person. He growled low in his throat.

"Sasuke?" Ino asked in concern. Sasuke pointed toward the back of the room. There was a red headed teen sitting in the back corner.

"What is it?" Ino still didn't understand, "that's just Gaara."

Sasuke didn't feel like explaining, he also didn't feel like fighting again so he took a seat towards the front. Ino sat next to him, still a bit confused.

This time, a person sat in the front. The teacher looked just as disinterested as Kakashi had yet he was sketching something. Sasuke remembered this was Art. Once the late bell rang the man got up with a sigh. He closed the door and stood in front of his desk.

"My name is Sasori Akasuna" The man introduced. He then began to prattle on and on about his own artwork and his own art philosophy. Sasuke didn't listen. Ino groaned beside him. Obviously, she wasn't listening either.

"Uchiha." Sasuke craned his neck. Gaara stood behind him. He walked forward and sat in the seat on the other side of Ino.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously. He may have lost their fight last time but he was prepared now. He refused to lose to him again.

"I do not wish to fight." Gaara admitted blankly. Sasuke was not convinced. He ignored him. Gaara got back up and left him. Sasuke released his clenched fist.

"What happened?" Ino asked. It was rare that Gaara would talk to anyone let alone go out of his way to do so. Sasuke shook his head. He didn't feel like answering. This was the first day out of five. Then, he could see Itachi.

Ino watched as Sasuke withdrew into himself sadly. Sasuke was so unapproachable now. The teacher placed a stack of blank paper on top of Sasuke's desk. He then put a basket of black colored pencils on Ino's desk.

"Pass those out," he addressed Sasuke then he turned to Ino, "give each student one utensil each."

Sasuke nodded and got up. He was quick to deposit the paper on each student's desk. It wasn't long until he got to Gaara's desk. He ignored the piercing stare and put the paper down. He made his way back to his own desk silently. It felt as if everyone was staring at him.

Ino rejoined him after a few seconds. Sasuke grabbed the black colored pencil off of his desk and began to sketch. Ino did the same. After a few minutes Sasuke set down the pencil and shook his wrist. It ached from the constant back and forth motion of his shading.

Ino gasped when she looked at it.

"That's great Sasuke!" she exclaimed. He shrugged at the image. He decided to draw a huge raven. It was flying toward the ground, where Kusanagi sat. The wings of the raven were massive as they stretched against the white paper toward the small frog. The detail was intense.

"Impressive." The teacher was looking at Sasuke's picture. Sasuke nodded and looked up at the man. Sasori's eyes widened slightly before they fell again into his half lidded bored look. He went back to his desk and sat down. The teacher ignored his students for the rest of the class.

Ino and Sasuke left the room together.

"Lunch time!" Ino hooted, shoving her fist in the air. Sasuke could understand her enthusiasm. He was hungry himself. After getting their lunch bags they followed the crowd into the large cafeteria.

"Sasuke!" Haku walked toward them with a slight smile on his face.

"Haku! You sexy bitch I'm jealous." Ino laughed greeting Haku.

"Hello Ino." Haku greeted then he directed his attention to Sasuke.

"I'm sitting over there, Ino you're welcome to come." Haku jerked his thumb at an empty table near the lunch line.

"Hey guys!" A voice broke in before either could respond, "over here!" The three looked over at where the voice was coming from.

Naruto sat waving at a table, a few people already sitting there. The three made their way over. Suddenly, Sasuke stopped when he realized who was sitting next to Naruto. Gaara. He forced himself forward. He had a hard time admitting it to himself but along with the anger was a bit of fear as well.

Ino sat down heavily across from Naruto and Haku sat next to her. Sasuke sat on the other side of Naruto; hopefully he wouldn't even have to see the red head.

"Thank you for inviting me." Haku said softly. Naruto grinned. Sasuke watched the interaction with slight interest and a burning in his chest. He coughed and opened his lunch bag. He ate quietly.

"Sasuke." The addressed teen's hand tensed around the sandwich he was eating. He didn't respond.

"Sasuke?" It was Naruto this time. Sasuke jumped and shuddered.

"Yes?" he grit out. Why was his body not reacting properly?

"You okay?" Naruto asked in concern gaining the attention of the rest gathered. Sasuke dropped his sandwich on the table and gripped the table. He took a huge gulp of air, hoping to calm his racing heart. It wasn't working. He tried to steady himself but he felt himself swooning.

"Sasuke!" Ino said in alarm. He had fallen off his seat. He struggled to get up. His eyes widened as he tried to focus on something. It felt as if the room was spinning. His knees slipped on the shining cafeteria floor and he hit his chin on the floor. He felt hands on his body before he passed out.

The bed under him was hard and he groaned, opening his eyes groggily.

"You're ok!" Suddenly, someone was hugging him, laid across his frame. He blushed in shame and embarrassment. He tried to get out from under Ino as her chest pressed against his.

"What happened?" She asked as she straightened, still on the hard bed. Sasuke sat up. He shook his head at her question, eyes looking down at his lap.

"Iruka's on his way." Ino said and she got up. Perhaps, Sasuke needed space.

The teen jerked up, not fully registering Ino's words until she had left. Iruka would surely punish him. Not only had he missed school, although he had no idea how long it'd been, but he'd also shamed the Uchiha name. He fell out in front of almost the entire school. He gulped and got out of the bed. His favorite was now a wrinkled mess.

The room of the small room opened and Sasuke gulped. Iruka stepped in and he wasn't smiling. Sasuke faced him head on; he knew he deserved whatever punishment he got.

Iruka raised his hand and Sasuke flinched despite himself. Instinctively, he closed his eyes. But then he felt Iruka's palm on the back of his head and he was pushed into the man's chest. He felt arms encircle him and his eyes shot open in shock.

"Perhaps," Iruka began, his warm breath blowing on Sasuke's thick hair. "It was too early to enroll you." He released the teen but kept his hands on his shoulders.

"Can I still see Itachi?" Sasuke knew he was pushing it, especially when Iruka hesitated.

"Do you think you're ready?"

"I need to see him." That didn't answer Iruka's question at all. If anything, it validated holding off Sasuke from seeing the man. Iruka gazed into the teens eyes and for once they were open to him. He saw the desperation to see the only family a hurting had. He saw sorrow and anger. Iruka was faintly surprised Sasuke allowed him to keep eye contact for so long. He sighed.

"Alright but I'll visit with you." Sasuke nodded. This was more than enough.

They arrived back at the house after a few minutes. Iruka had to leave just as they arrived, stating he was missing work. Sasuke felt extremely guilty for that. How weak could he be? What the hell was that anyway?

He sat on the tan bed with his phone on his chest. His finger rested on the call button. Sasuke pressed it. The phone rang a few times before the machine picked it up. He decided to leave a message. He had a few question for that mysterious boy Sai.

* * *

><p>That's it for now. I WARNED YOU. Gosh, Sasuke's behavior is so erratic. Poor confused little shit. <strong>Questions to consider;<strong>

**1) SASUKE/INO? WHERE IS IT? (I'm aware SasuIno fans must be pissed)  
><strong>

**2) When's Orochimaru going to come back?  
><strong>

**3) What's Sai have to do with anything?  
><strong>

**4) What's Iruka's job?  
><strong>

**5) Why does this chapter suck so much? ( DON'T START MY RANT! What a piece of shit! Grrrrr)  
><strong>

****Also. I'm planning on writing a oneshot from where Sasuke was sick after he ran away. Would you read that? :3

Thanks for reading. Review or Flame.


	12. Chapter 12

Yes I am aware this is horrendously late! Yikes! My apologies guys, I've been away from this site for a bit. I've been busy with college stuff. I know I've said this before but I REALLY MEAN IT! Once I finish this story it's going through mass reconstruction. GAH it's so fucking bad. I can see so many issues with it my eyes almost bled.**  
><strong>

Oh right this may come as a surprise but I am a **HUGE** Itachi fan. I actually don't like Sasuke too much. It's very weird all of my stories has his ass in it. LOL**  
><strong>

~Sandsibscrazy's in denial!~

Oh and if you're sick of the doom and gloom of this chapter try 'Meeting Myself' much more lighthearted :D

Alrighty, I won't keep you waiting any longer.

**Disclaimer: **This literature is purely for recreational purposes. I gain no profit from the story. I do not own any rights to 'Naruto'.****

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time: <strong>_"Perhaps," Iruka began, his warm breath blowing on Sasuke's thick hair. "It was too early to enroll you." He released the teen but kept his hands on his shoulders. _

"_Can I still see Itachi?" Sasuke knew he was pushing it, especially when Iruka hesitated. _

"_Do you think you're ready?" _

"_I need to see him." That didn't answer Iruka's question at all. If anything, it validated holding off Sasuke from seeing the man. Iruka gazed into the teens eyes and for once they were open to him. He saw the desperation to see the only family a hurting had. He saw sorrow and anger. Iruka was faintly surprised Sasuke allowed him to keep eye contact for so long. He sighed._

"_Alright but I'll visit with you." Sasuke nodded. This was more than enough. _

_They arrived back at the house after a few minutes. Iruka had to leave just as they arrived, stating he was missing work. Sasuke felt extremely guilty for that. How weak could he be? What the hell was that anyway? _

_He sat on the tan bed with his phone on his chest. His finger rested on the call button. Sasuke pressed it. The phone rang a few times before the machine picked it up. He decided to leave a message. He had a few question for that mysterious boy Sai. _

Sasuke glared across the lunch table at Gaara. It was his second day of school and he just couldn't find it in himself to be civil with the red head. Naruto laughed about something, patting Gaara on the shoulder jovially. Ino sat beside him, chatting with Sakura across the table. Haku sat quietly on the other side of him.

Sasuke turned toward him. Haku paused in spooning the soup into his slight mouth.

"Do you…" Sasuke fumbled over something to say. He felt stupid for even trying. "Do you like this school?" Sasuke cringed at that and colored in shame.

Haku considered this and at that moment Sasuke thought him an angel. Haku hadn't mocked him.

"I suppose its ok. My friends make it bearable." Haku gave a small laugh. Sasuke's lips turned to a small shy smile. He supposed Ino and Naruto did change this new experience. Haku smiled back at him gently. Gaara scoffed and they refocused their attention on him.

"Friends are unnecessary." He elaborated without having been asked. Before they responded Naruto did.

"Gaara! You don't mean that do you." He pouted dramatically, putting his face in his crabby friend's. Gaara gave Naruto a sidelong glance before he got up and left the lunchroom. They all watched him go. Naruto sighed heavily and got up as well.

"Catch you guys later!" Naruto called back at the group as he left the lunch room. An awkward silence fell upon the group. Ino coughed and continued her conversation with Sakura. Sasuke finished up his sandwich.

Ever since he had moved in with Iruka he had gained a healthy appetite. He wasn't used to eating every day, let alone three meals a day. It took some getting used to.

"Hey Haku!" the feminine teen turned his attention to Ino. "would you like to come over to our house for dinner?"

"Oh I couldn't impose."

"Nonsense! We need to get to know each other better!" Ino announced. Sasuke winced at her volume.

"Well alright." Haku conceded. Ino cheered.

Later, the four of them exited Naruto's car at the end of the day. Sasuke felt mad for some reason. All of the attention Haku had gotten bothered him. He wasn't sure why but the burning in his stomach didn't subside. In fact, it became worst when Ino repeatedly laughed at anything Haku said. And when Naruto would occasionally glance away from the road to grin at Haku. Sasuke entered the house grumpily.

"Iruka! We brought a guest for dinner!" Naruto hollered as they entered the large home. He led them to the kitchen, where he knew Iruka was. He could smell the food and his stomach grumbled loudly.

Iruka stood by the stovetop, stirring something in a pot. He looked up when the teenagers entered.

"Welcome Haku it's been too long. Dinner's almost ready."

"Hello Iruka-san."

Sasuke was slightly confused. He didn't think Iruka would know this Haku guy. He decided to keep his mouth shut for now. Setting the table, he couldn't help but notice Haku movements. Everything about him, including his kind eyes, just seemed so sad. Sasuke wondered about this.

They all sat at the table and Iruka asked them all about their day of school. Sasuke didn't have much to contribute. His day was thankfully boring. Haku didn't have much to say either on his day but he did contribute to the conversation, more so than

His cellphone felt heavy in his pocket, it seemed to burn as the urge to call Sai. The pale belly shirt wearing male had contacted him earlier but he was in class. He hadn't gotten a chance to call back since.

"So Haku, how have you been?" Iruka asked.

"I'm doing ok." He smiled at the man and it was obvious Iruka did not believe him.

"Do not lie to me Haku." Iruka said sternly.

"My apologies Iruka-san" Haku said lightly, putting down his fork. He wasn't smiling anymore.

"I'm getting by. I will admit it has been trying, ever since his passing." For once Haku had a hard look on his face, it took away a lot of his femininity. Sasuke had no idea what he was talking about but Ino and Naruto seemed to.

"You're welcome here anytime." Iruka offered. Haku's face softened into a smile before he pushed away from the table.

"Thank you Iruka-san. I need to go now, I work tonight."

"Wait! I'll walk you out." Naruto followed after Haku and they disappeared down the hall.

Sasuke looked at Iruka, his confusion held on his face. Iruka shook his head.

"It's a story for another time." Sasuke said nothing else about it.

Later, the four of them sat in the living room. Naruto had picked out the movie this time. It was some action movie. With all the dialogue Sasuke found his attention wavering. Soon, he was lost in memories.

_He feels something odd about the way Brother stumbled past him into the house. Sasuke considers checking on him, but he knows better than to enter the house. Instead, he waits on the porch for Brother to come out of the house and punish him._

_His long black hair brushes against his neck, causing him to shudder. The weather is beginning to break, soon summer will be over. _

_Sasuke hears some thuds in the house and he grows worried. He doesn't hear Brother yank open the refrigerator like he normally does. Instead it is silent, not even the TV is turned on. Sasuke swallows thickly. _

_He has a decision to make. He can stay out here and hope that Brother was ok or chance getting punished and see for himself. The decision came to him surprisingly easy. _

_He gets up with extreme difficulty. His bones creak painfully and the bruises on his back ache with the strain. He hesitates at the door, his hand reaching out shyly. His skinny appendage shakes as it wraps around the cool doorknob. Brother had not locked the door. _

_With a foreboding scrape, the door swings open._

"_Brother?" Sasuke calls out weakly, he can hardly hear himself. No sign of Brother. He closes the door as silently as he can and slowly walks into the house. Tense muscles agitate his bruised body more. _

"_Brother?" he calls out again, licking his lips. He hardly notices the warmth in the house. _

_He makes his way to Brother's room. The door is cracked but he still hesitates. He can see Brother through the crack. The man lay on the bed, his eyes closed. Sasuke's stomach drops. Something seems horribly wrong. _

_Brother is breathing weirdly. Not to mention, he looks pale. _

_Sasuke steps forward with new resolve. He would help Brother. Now beside the bed, he notices Brother's shirt is stained with blood. Gasping slightly, Sasuke lifts the shirt. He shoots looks at the sweating man's face before doing so. _

_There is a shallow wound on his stomach. It's stopped bleeding but Sasuke still doesn't trust it. Quickly, he rushes to the bathroom, retrieves a first aid kit and retakes his place next to Brother's bed. _

_Unsure what to do, he reads every component of the box as best he could. Some of the words were unfamiliar to him but he understood enough to dress Brother's wound. _

_It wasn't long until he thought he had successfully wrapped Brother's abdomen. Luckily, Brother had not woken up._

_Sasuke hurriedly put the items away; for fear that he'd wake Brother in the short time it took. Against his better judgment, he decides to check up on Brother one last time before he goes back outside. This proves to be a huge mistake. _

_Brother's eyes are open and glare right at him as he reenters the room. Sasuke jumps and takes a step back. His breath catches as he accidentally looks Brother in the eye. Immediately drawn downward, his eyes trail the floor beneath his dirty feet. _

_He apologizes softly, waiting for the impending hit. _

"_You've disobeyed me, Foolish Little Brother." If possible his head lowered further. The disapproving tone in Brother's voice stung. _

"_Leave." Sasuke didn't need to be told twice. Without lifting his head, he scampers out of Brothers room and exits the house. He sits on the top step of the porch and shivers. That was too much of a close call. _

Sasuke shuddered slightly, thinking of the incident.

"Are you cold Sasuke?" Ino asks, she sat beside him on the couch. Naruto was sprawled on the floor but he looked up in interest at Ino's inquiry. Iruka looked at him concern as well.

Sasuke shook his head. He wasn't cold at all.

Nevertheless, Ino pulled his arm around her and curled into his side. Sasuke felt his heart speed up at the contact. Sasuke looked at Iruka and Naruto; they had refocused their attention on the movie. Sasuke supposed it was ok. He pulled Ino closer, enjoying the warmth and silent comfort she gave.

She sighed contently and they elapsed into silence once again.

Later that night, Sasuke trembled as he pressed on Sai's name. The phone rang a few times before someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Um is Sai there?" Sasuke asked timidly, feeling awkward.

"Who is this?"

"Sasuke," he cleared his throat, "Sasuke Uchiha."

"Oh!" the guy sounded absolutely thrilled. "Yes this is Sai."

Sasuke exhaled loudly before he collected himself, his eyes sharpening. He pulled up his legs to sit pretzel style.

"What do you know about Itachi?" Sasuke bit out.

"What do you want to know?"

Sasuke frowned.

"Everything."

"That's awfully vague Uchiha."

Sasuke growled into the phone.

"You aren't asking the right questions." Sai chirped.

"Then what should I ask?" Sasuke was growing desperate now; his anger began to dissipate.

"You'll know eventually. Next time I'll contact you. Sweet dreams Sasuke." With a click the line went dead. Sasuke's eyes widened as he pulled the phone away from his ear.

Then, he threw it on the bed with an agitated grunt. Suddenly, there was a knock on his door. It opened before he could respond. Iruka stood in the doorway.

"Sasuke are you ok? I heard talking in here."

Sasuke glanced down at his lap.

"Sorry, I'm fine." Sasuke didn't look up when he felt the bed dip.

"So how has school been?" Iruka asked, reached out to grab Sasuke's hand. The teen flinched but didn't pull away from his touch.

"Fine."

"I'm glad but tell me if you ever feel overwhelmed." Iruka's voice steadily grew more firm. Sasuke nodded.

"I mean it Sasuke." Iruka said sharply.

Sasuke looked up then, knowing he seemed insincere.

"Alright." Iruka smiled at him.

"Good night Sasuke." Iruka ruffled his hair before he got up and left the room.

Sasuke fell back on the bed, his emotions were so confused. He wanted to say he trusted the three that had taken him in. He owed them that much. At the same time, he felt some resentment toward them. They had taken his brother away from him. But then, he feared them as well because they made him feel emotions he's never felt before.

With a sigh, Sasuke drifted off into sleep. With it, dreams came.

_He sits on a steel chair. The room is dark besides the small light atop a wooden table. Across from him seats a chair, it is also steel but it hold Itachi in it. He's retrained in the chair by his wrists and neck. If Sasuke could have seen it, he'd notice Itachi's ankles were also bound to the legs of the chair. _

_Sasuke gulps as those familiar bloodshot eyes stared straight back at him. They were eerily blank, it seems as though he can't even see Sasuke. _

"…_Brother?" Sasuke asks warily. With a blink, Itachi's eyes refocus and lock onto him. They are clear now and filled with hate. _

"_Look at your mistakes." Itachi bites out icily. Every word strains on his constricted throat. Sasuke sits up and water easily gathers in his eyes. _

"_I'm sorry Brother, I never wanted this to happen." Sasuke trembles as the tears finally cascade down his cheeks. _

"_But it has!" Itachi suddenly begins to laugh. Sasuke grips his heart. _

"_I'm sorry." Sasuke repeats as he puts his head down. His brother's laughter reverberated in his skull and he gripped his head. _

Sasuke woke up in a cold sweat. He sat up quickly. Was that really the conditions Itachi was living in? Sasuke gulped. He had even more reason to visit the man.

The teen tried to calm himself down form the dream. He willed himself to believe it wasn't real. It had no potential to be real.

Sasuke shuddered at the implications that this dream could be real. Sasuke sighed as he lay down again. He just had to get through this week and then he could see him.

* * *

><p>Well that's all for now! Next chapter Sasuke goes to visit Itachi! Oh snap! And I have a surprise for you guys!<p>

**Question to Consider;**

**1) **What's gonna happen when the brothers reunite?**  
><strong>

**2) **What happened to Haku? And who passed?

**3) **What's with all the damn flashbacks/dreams? (Gosh I know! They're starting to annoy me!)

**4) **NaruSasuIno? (yea yea I know)

**5) **What the hell is Gaara's problem?


	13. Chapter 13

I LIED. **  
><strong>

I completely said that this wouldn't get updated for a millenium but whatever. Here it is now :D

**Disclaimer: **This literature is purely for recreational purposes. I gain no profit from the story. I do not own any rights to 'Naruto'.****

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time:<strong>

_Sasuke fell back on the bed, his emotions were so confused. He wanted to say he trusted the three that had taken him in. He owed them that much. At the same time, he felt some resentment toward them. They had taken his brother away from him. But then, he feared them as well because they made him feel emotions he's never felt before._

_With a sigh, Sasuke drifted off into sleep. With it, dreams came._

_He sits on a steel chair. The room is dark besides the small light atop a wooden table. Across from him seats a chair, it is also steel but it hold Itachi in it. He's retrained in the chair by his wrists and neck. If Sasuke could have seen it, he'd notice Itachi's ankles were also bound to the legs of the chair. _

_Sasuke gulps as those familiar bloodshot eyes stared straight back at him. They were eerily blank, it seems as though he can't even see Sasuke. _

_"…Brother?" Sasuke asks warily. With a blink, Itachi's eyes refocus and lock onto him. They are clear now and filled with hate. _

_"Look at your mistakes." Itachi bites out icily. Every word strains on his constricted throat. Sasuke sits up and water easily gathers in his eyes. _

_"I'm sorry Brother, I never wanted this to happen." Sasuke trembles as the tears finally cascade down his cheeks. _

_"But it has!" Itachi suddenly begins to laugh. Sasuke grips his heart. _

_"I'm sorry." Sasuke repeats as he puts his head down. His brother's laughter reverberated in his skull and he gripped his head. _

_Sasuke woke up in a cold sweat. He sat up quickly. Was that really the conditions Itachi was living in? Sasuke gulped. He had even more reason to visit the man._

_The teen tried to calm himself down form the dream. He willed himself to believe it wasn't real. It had no potential to be real._

_Sasuke shuddered at the implications that this dream could be real. Sasuke sighed as he lay down again. He just had to get through this week and then he could see him._

Sasuke woke up Saturday morning feeling numb. He expected an onslaught of emotions but instead he felt empty inside, lost.

He put on his clothes quickly, as if Iruka would leave Sasuke while he went to see Itachi. Sasuke shuddered as he joined the man in the car.

"Are you sure about this?" Iruka asked once more when they had pulled away from the house. Sasuke nodded determinedly. His eyes hardened with resolve. He would see Itachi and he would ask him the questions he wanted answered. He would not let fear stand in his way.

Eventually, Iruka pulled up to a large hospital. It resembled the one Sasuke had been a patient in weeks ago but it was wider. It stretched across the land instead of reaching into the sky.

Sasuke shuddered as they pulled into their parking space. Iruka glanced at him.

"You don't have to visit him now." Iruka really wanted Sasuke to change his mind but he saw the determination. He sighed at Sasuke's expression. The teen was stubborn when he wanted to be.

Sasuke hadn't answered and Iruka led him into the visitor's center. An older woman sat behind a large desk. Glass covered from ceiling to desk top, protecting her with a thick wall. She was typing something when she came in, seemingly ignorant to the people around her.

Iruka noticed a small opening and he spoke through it.

"Excuse me. We are here to see Itachi Uchiha." Sasuke flinched at the name. The lady looked up slowly with a sigh.

"No visitors." She went back to typing after snapping that out. Iruka leaned in and whispered something. Sasuke couldn't hear what he had said but it certainly changed the older lady's behavior.

"Oh! Of course. Wait in there…" she pointed a long finger toward a green door located at the right of the room. Iruka nodded at her.

"Thank you." And he guided Sasuke to the room.

Inside it was just a plain room. There was a table in the middle, with two chairs facing each other on either side. Iruka offered the seat to Sasuke, opting to stand and watch quietly. Sasuke was awfully tense and it was obvious the way he took a seat.

The room didn't help the fact, it was cold and impersonal. Sasuke's numbness was beginning to wear off; he could feel it ebbing away. In its place fear took hold, as the door slid open.

Iruka straightened as two guards escorted Itachi in. Sasuke stood stock still as he stared at his brother. He looked just as dangerous. A blank look set upon his pale face. He wore dark red hospital clothes that resembled doctor's scrubs. For once, his eyes were not bloodshot and he seemed sober.

Sasuke gulped as they forced Itachi into the chair, the chains holding his feet and arms together clanged with the effort. Itachi placed his handcuffed wrists on top of the table and stared ahead blankly.

The guards left the room without a word.

It was deathly silent. Sasuke had trouble remembering how to breathe as he finally took in his brother. It felt too good to be true. In fact, Sasuke blinked a few times to make sure he was not still in a dream.

His heart beat rapidly in his chest as he tried to think about the questions he wanted to ask. He kept his head down, looking at the table between them. The first thing that came out of his mouth was not what he meant to say at all.

"I've missed you, brother." Sasuke whispered shyly but Itachi would still hear it. After all it was dead silent in the room. The shaken teen peered through his bangs, enough to gauge his brother's reaction.

Itachi wasn't looking at him but at the empty space past his head. He hadn't even blinked since he'd entered the room.

Sasuke shuddered. It was official, Itachi was mad at him. Sasuke felt the weight in his heart grow at the thought. He couldn't lose his brother. He loved him too much to let him go. His eyes felt hot and he willed the sensation away. The liquid gathered at the corner of his eyes before he could stop it and flowed down his cheeks.

He ducked his head, eyes and mouth clenched tightly closed.

"You are his guardian I presume?" Sasuke leapt at the voice. The deep commanding voice he had longed to hear and yet it shook him to his core.

"Yes," Iruka stepped forward with a frown, crossing his arms, "I am."

Suddenly, Itachi had a small little smirk on his face.

"I do not believe I've formally introduced myself. Itachi Uchiha." He inclined his head, holding out a shackled hand. Sasuke flinched violently at the appendage.

"Iruka Umino." The man said with an expression on his face Sasuke had never seen before. It scared him. He felt like he was the cause of Iruka's unhappiness.

Iruka didn't offer his hand to the criminal and the man retracted it. The slight smirk dropped off his face.

"Foolish little brother," Itachi breathed out. Sasuke tensed and waited. "Behave for Umino-san."

Sasuke nodded rapidly, he'd do anything. Then he realized what his brother said.

"No!" at the dangerous look that shot through Itachi's eyes he quickly amended his statement. "I mean…I want to stay with you."

"Such a disrespectful boy you are! Be wise to accept all that Umino-san has given to you!" Itachi firmly said, disapproval written in his eyes.

Sasuke ducked his head in shame. Iruka could see weeks of rehabilitation crumbling down.

He pressed the emergency button behind him and guards were inside the room in seconds. They grabbed Itachi roughly; he didn't even put up a fight. The man was hauled out of the room quickly, a definite slam indicating his departure.

Sasuke swallowed as he kept his head down. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Iruka. He looked up at the man, unsure what to say.

Iruka grimaced.

"Let's go back home." Sasuke nodded silently and followed his guardian out of the building.

Once they got back to the house Sasuke went directly to his room. Iruka went after him after a moment's consideration. He knocked on the door, there was no reply.

"Sasuke? Do you want to talk about anything?" He heard a muffled no in response. The tan man shook his head slowly.

"Do you need anything from the store? I'll be out for a bit." There was another muffled no. Iruka sighed.

"Alright then. You know my number." Iruka left the teen to his own devices.

Sasuke reclined on the bed, staring up at the ceiling blankly. His mind had learned to deal with everything by shutting off. He was content to do this all night.

His plans were ruined however when he heard the front door slamming open.

"I'm home!" Sasuke glared at his door, silently willing Naruto to quiet down.

"Aww everyone's gone!" Naruto complained and Sasuke heard him stomp up the stairs. Sasuke grimaced.

"Oh maybe Sasuke's home?" Naruto continued to talk to himself, the dark haired teen could tell he was right outside of his room.

"Sasuke!" Naruto knocked on his door. Sasuke didn't bother responding he knew Naruto's personality. Sasuke's assessment of Naruto's character was accurate. The teen barged into his room without a proper response.

"You are home!" Naruto cheered. Sasuke glanced at him before redirecting his attention back to the ceiling.

"I was so bored but now we can do something!" Naruto cheered again flopping ungracefully on Sasuke's bed.

"Where's Ino?" Surely Naruto could go do something with her instead. Naruto started snickering.

"Iruka took her to her gynecologist appointment." He continued to snicker to himself. Sasuke faintly marveled at Naruto's ability to use such a big word before he sighed lightly.

"Why didn't you go with her?" Sasuke wasn't able to see Naruto cringe violently.

"Eh, it's not something guys normally go to." The Uchiha said nothing more on the subject.

"So do you wanna do something?" Naruto asked brightly. Sasuke turned his head away from the ceiling to halfheartedly look at the golden haired teen.

"I'm busy." And then he turned his head back up at the ceiling. Naruto pouted.

"Please! Please! I'm bored! Please!" Sasuke closed his eyes then reopened them.

"Okay," he finally conceded. Naruto pumped his fist in the air and jumped up. Sasuke sat up as well.

"Let's watch a movie." Naruto suggested, Sasuke shrugged at the suggestion.

They sat on the couch a few minutes later. The pale teen sat curled up near the arm waiting for the movie to begin. Naruto had popped some popcorn and sat it on his lap. He crammed handfuls of kernels in his mouth at a time.

Sasuke felt faintly sick to his stomach at the sight. He ignored the scene and focused on the previews. Naruto had picked some movie he was unfamiliar with.

Sasuke jumped at the abrupt change in music tempo and a creature leaped in front of the camera. Naruto leaned forward in interest while Sasuke put a hand over his chest to calm his beating heart.

The movie only got worst. It was gory with monsters jumping out at every opportunity. It didn't help Naruto had turned off the lights. Sasuke was tense before the film's half mark point and he was curling into himself even more. He closed his eyes and counted, this always helped him when he had nightmares.

He'd sit on the porch and curl around himself, and then he'd bury his face in his arms. Once he felt he was close enough he'd begin to count. _One Two Three One Two Three_

Sasuke began to do this on the couch, causing Naruto to look over in concern.

"Hey, it's just a movie." Naruto placed his hand on Sasuke's back and the teen flinched violently. Naruto paused the movie and placed the popcorn on the floor.

"Hey." He called again, starting to stroke Sasuke's back. Gradually, Sasuke folded out of his protective ball. Eye's widened in fear; he searched Naruto's face for possible danger. When sensing none he went lax and breathed in deeply.

Naruto smiled at him apologetically. Ever so slowly, he slid his hand over the top of the couch until he touched his fingers to Sasuke's. The teen flinched slightly but did not move his hand away. Naruto placed his hand on top of Sasuke and smiled up him.

Sasuke smiled back, shyly.

"I want you to know," Naruto began seriously, locking eyes with Sasuke, "that you don't have to do anything you don't want to."

Before Sasuke could respond Naruto grabbed onto his shoulders. Sasuke let out a small sound of surprised protest.

Suddenly, Naruto's lips were on his as the larger teen embraced him. Sasuke tensed up before he went lax yet again as Naruto lessoned the pressure.

Sasuke let out a small sound of pleasure and blushed as he kissed him. He wasn't used to this tenderness, he melted into the kiss. Shakily, he reached both hands up and placed them on either side of Naruto's head putting all his effort into it. Hopefully, Naruto was feeling the same pleasure he was.

They finally broke apart, needing air. Sasuke breathed heavily, a blush lit his pale face. Naruto had a similar color along his nose but he was grinning widely. He continued to stare at Sasuke, a look of adoration on his face.

"Oh!" He finally said when Sasuke looked down shyly. He restarted the movie. Sasuke didn't mind it much this time. Naruto grabbed his hand again and they settled into a silence for the rest of the movie.

Later in the night, Sasuke tried to sleep. He laid under the covers in nothing but a large T-shirt and boxers. He shivered as he thought. When he had kissed Naruto he hadn't thought of Itachi at all. In fact, once Naruto had come in he was thoroughly distracted from this morning. Not good.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." he stated calmly without even thinking. It wasn't as if he was tired anyway. The door opened slowly and Naruto poked his head in. Sasuke's heart immediately went haywire.

"Hey." He whispered with a grin. Even Ino's superb grumpiness didn't bother him for the rest of the day.

Sasuke had to smile back, albeit a small shy smile. Naruto stepped forward and crouched in front of him.

"How are you feeling?" He asked. Sasuke closed his eyes at the proximity. It was making him uncomfortable.

"Fine." He whispered out. Suddenly Naruto was getting under the covers with him a mischievous grin on his face.

"Well," Naruto's hand was suddenly on Sasuke's chest, "I can make you feel a little more than fine."

Sasuke's breath hitched as he leaned into the hot touch.

* * *

><p>Surprise! I'm sure SasuIno fans are flippin out right now lol Naruto's such a ho xD<p>

**Questions to Consider:**

**1) **What's going to happen next?**  
><strong>

**2) **What will Sasuke's next visit be like? Will he be more prepared?**  
><strong>

**3) **Will there be any Iruka pairings?**  
><strong>

**4) **Who wants to check out my stories :3 (If you are interested in a new one check my bio! I'm editing it now!)**  
><strong>


	14. Account Details

I'm sure I've lost many readers in the last years of my absence but it is my pleasure to announce I will be **revitalizing this account**!

I have had a rough two years that have barred me from using Fanfiction as often as I wished too. Now I'm back with new and exciting ideas for my stories! I will keep the original stories up while I re-edit them. But now the future of this account is in YOUR hands! Which story would you like to see updated? Take the** poll in my profile** to decide and that will be the first one I update. I appreciate everyone's support and questions over the years!

Any questions? Just press that PM button.


End file.
